Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign
by MRS.waitforit.STARK
Summary: Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile. This is how Harry and Ginny deal with Parenthood.
1. Prologue: Dream a Little Dream

Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign

Summary – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

Authors Note – This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction. I'm a little scared.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Dream a little Dream<p>

_I've had recurring nightmares that I was loved for who I am… and missed the opportunity to become a better man.  
><em>**Muse**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's dreams usually start out very normal and very happy. He dreams of his wedding. Or at least, it <em>looks<em> like his wedding but some of the facts are wrong. It is a beautiful summery day, with the sun setting and the grass a bright vibrant green beneath his feet.

In fact, Harry and Ginny got married in October. It was early enough in the fall time that the cold hasn't become nipping and the air was not yet frigid with frost. But it was late enough to the point that the trees were bright and beautiful oranges and reds. They were married on October 10.

In the dream the air smelled like fall. Crisp, fresh and a little like hay. Though it still looked like summer. Ginny was not in a wedding dress. Harry was in a tuxedo. They were dancing and laughing. At some points, Harry was the groom of the wedding. People congratulated him and they toasted to his happiness. Sometimes he grew very tired and weary. He felt annoyed with the party, and sat down. People avoided him and circled around somebody else. He was a guest at this point.

Hermione and Ron acted strange also. They didn't hug or express affection towards each other. Ron did not smile and Hermione was not wearing her Maid of Honor dress. That pale pink gown that Ginny had taken forever to decide on. In its place was a plum colored gown that lacked the extravagance of a bridesmaid's gown.

This was usually where the dream began to shift and become a nightmare.

A patronus interrupted the laughter and everyone panicked. Hermione grabbed his hand and they apparated. They landed in a graveyard, next to the rotting corpse of Cedric Diggory. There was a freshly dug up grave next to the head stone of Voldemort's father. It had not been covered up yet.

Harry was compelled to walk towards the grave. It was the same sight every time. He took slow steps toward the grave.

He looked down into the grave. It was a black, seemingly bottomless pit.

A pale white gnarled hand grasped onto his ankle and pulled in down into the grave. Somebody was screaming his name.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat and his hand automatically went to his forehead although his scar has not hurt in two years. Has it really been two whole years?

Ginny spoke softly into the night. "Bad dream?" She rolled over and was briefly illuminated by the full moon.

"I'm fine." Harry muttered.

He struggled to fall back asleep, only to relive the very same dream.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Reviews inspire me to write faster. Keep in mind that this is just the Prologue! The next chapter will be LONGER. But not too long.<p>

What do you think so far? What would you like to see in the next couple chapters?

P . S . Certain ideas in this story belong to Lyric Medlie such as the "Your Pregnancy" that will appear in the next chapter. THANK YOU LYRIC FOR BEING JUST PLAIN AWESOME

P . S . S . Go check out Lyric Medlie's stories.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plus Sign Appears

Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign

Summary – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

Authors Note – Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their Alerts/Favorites list!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Plus Sign Appears<p>

_I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say "Hello!" Goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!  
><em>**The White Rabbit in **_**Alice in Wonderland**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 4<em>**

_Your tiny little baby is busily settling into her new home and working on developing all those necessary organs. In the next 10 weeks, she will develop all organs and some will even began to function! So in addition to the miracle of life, you can also welcome these beautiful first gifts of motherhood: bloating, cramping, and maniacal mood swings._

_**Baby's now the size of a poppy seed!**__  
>Now safe in your womb, the ball of cells (blastocyst) is splitting into the embryo (your future child) and the placenta has grown 2 full layers. Outside this microscopic speck, the amniotic sac and fluid are forming into protective cushioning.<em>

_**~ Tip ~ **__Switch to a prenatal vitamin ASAP. Also, when you take your first at-home pregnancy test, try more than one kind of test. Each test measures hCG (The Pregnancy Hormone found in Urine) at different levels._

**MONDAY November 15**

Harry always woke up first. Maybe it was his restlessness, or perhaps he was just used to waking up early. Whatever the reason, Harry found himself incapable of sleeping in. He got out of bed as quietly as possible and he tip-toed across the room to take a quick shower.

Ginny smiled to herself that morning. Harry's tip-toeing skills needed a brush up. He had stubbed his toe and swore. Ginny arose and she busied herself by heading to the kitchen to cook them a nice breakfast.

It was like this nearly every morning. Today was no exception.

On good timing, Harry walked into the kitchen dressed for his job right as Ginny filled his mug with pumpkin juice.

"Smells good," Harry commented. He sat in his chair, just like every other Monday morning.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled and sat beside him. No other word was said while they took their first few bites.

"What is going on in the Auror's office today?" Ginny asked conversationally.

"Today is all meetings, paperwork, and more meetings. You know, we're preparing for the Carrow trials." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Ginny shuddered. She remembered them clearly. "And your plans for today are…" Harry changed the subject quickly.

"Well, obviously Quidditch practice. Then later on today I plan on remodeling the hallway loo." Ginny tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll visit Mum if there is time." Ginny knew there would be time. She found it harder and harder to keep herself busy during the day. At first after the war, she was in her last year at Hogwarts. She was certainly kept busy, especially since she was still getting congratulated and acknowledge for participating in the war. At this time Harry was busy with Auror training, as was Ron.

Once she was done with school, she was kept busy planning her wedding. Then she was kept busy decorating their little apartment that was tucked away in Muggle London, just down the street from the phone booth Ministry entrance. Then she was suddenly thrust into boredom. Sure, she had Quidditch all morning long and into most of the afternoon, but Harry usually didn't get home until 6:30. Ginny found herself bored without him home.

Ginny cleared away the dishes, making light conversation with Harry. She talked about Fleur and Bill. Little Victoire Gabrielle had just had her first birthday not too long ago, on May 2nd, the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Victoire means "Victory" in French. It was November now, but being that she was the first Weasley grandchild, everyone fawned over the baby girl. She was still learning to talk, and she said the darndest things.

She talked about Teddy. He would be visiting this weekend. For the most part he lived with Andromeda. Harry and Ginny took care of Teddy on most weekends. Harry loved it when Teddy visited.

By the time Ginny had run out of things to say about Teddy, the dishes were clean and Harry had to leave for work. Ginny sighed. She got a few things ready for the day when she suddenly realized what day it was. Her time of the month was due today. Ginny groaned. She dreaded the week of torture. Mother Nature must really hate her.

Ginny apparated to the practice Quidditch pitch. All her things were there; her broom and practice gear. Practice seemed to just drag on and on. She played on the Holyhead Harpies; the only all female national Quidditch team. She was a Chaser.

Practice was finally over at 2 PM and Ginny quickly hurried home. And with magic it didn't take long for her to remodel the loo a nice black and white Paris theme. Then she cleaned up Teddy's room, washing the sheets and dusting off the books, toys, curtains. She began dinner, forgetting all about the possibility of visiting her mum. Harry came home right on time, as expected.

"How was work?" Ginny asked.

"Tiring." Harry answered shortly.

"The outcome of the trial?"

"You know I can't tell you." He smiled sadly.

Ginny grinned. "I'll just ask Ron. He can never hold his tongue when it comes to secrets." Quiet settled between them again. "Dinner at Mum's on Sunday?"

"Sounds good. Teddy will love that." Harry said wistfully. "How was your day?"

"Same, same. I finished the loo. And I did some cleaning." Ginny began to clear the dishes. She showed Harry the loo, making a wishful comment on her want to visit Paris. They watched some Muggle television shows. Then they made their way back to the bedroom, helping each other out of their clothing.

As Ginny fell asleep that night, she had a sudden thought that her period never showed up today. She had never been a day late in her life. But she was too tired to worry on it. Mother Nature was probably just being stubborn.

**TUESDAY November 16**

Tuesday started out differently than every other morning. Ginny woke up first and she felt awful. Her mouth tasted of bronze Knuts and she was in a cold sweat. She rolled over in bed and her stomach turned. She ran to the loo to empty out her stomach.

Harry awoke to the sounds of someone retching. He quickly went to hold Ginny's hair away from her face.

"Stomach flu?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded in response. "I'll tell Gwenog you're staying home."

Ginny pressed her forehead to the cool porcelain lid of the toilet. Great; a day of sleeping and vomiting, just what she wanted.

Harry offered again and again to stay home with her, but Ginny insisted he go to work. She didn't want to be burden. She slept and watched Muggle TV all day long. By the time Harry was home from work, she was feeling much better – although she felt as though she was forgetting something. She shrugged it off and began to cook dinner She was feeling so good, she even ate the food she made. She was happy that she wouldn't spend Wednesday sick.

**WEDNESDAY November 17**

Ginny awoke feeling much the same as Tuesday morning. She vomited again and groaned angrily. The last thing she needed was even more laying around doing nothing. She was so confused! She felt fine last night, she even felt ravenous! Now that delicious dinner was swimming below her in the toilet water.

Ginny noticed the toilet paper roll was empty. She opened the drawers searching for a new one and instead found something that reminded her about her period. Oh rats.

Ginny struggled to act normal while sending Harry off to work. Her mind was an explosion of nonsensical thoughts. Harry again was all worried over her. She insisted it was just a stomach bug or something and that she will be fine.

As soon as he was out the door, she flooed to Hermione and Ron's apartment. "Hermione!" she called out fear coursing through her veins. Her palms were sweaty.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, shocked at her sister-in-laws sudden visit.

"Hello to you too." She snapped, then one of those infuriating little tears escaped from under her eyelids.

"Oh, Ginny… what's wrong? Are you and Harry alright?" Hermione brought Ginny over to the couch to sit down.

"Oh Harry is fine… It's just… I may possibly be pregnant." She rushed out. Hermione's mouth popped into a little round "o" and she just stared at her. The seconds passed like minutes, and then finally she smiled.

"Congratulations Ginny! Does Harry know?"

"Hermione! I don't even know for sure! I've been throwing up and my period is 3 days late. But… we were always so careful and I don't even know what this means. I'm just so confused!" Ginny moaned quietly. She was getting a headache.

"Well, haven't you taken a pregnancy test?" Hermione questioned.

"A test… you mean like the O.W.L.S or the N.E.W.T.S?" Ginny's brow crinkled.

Hermione giggled. "No, you can't study for this test. It must be a Muggle thing only. Here, I'll take you to a drugstore and we can get a couple."

"Can I stay here? I don't feel good." Hermione nodded and was out the door. Ginny fell asleep. Hermione returned and nudged her awake. She handed Ginny the bag with a few different boxes inside.

"What do I do with these?" Ginny mumbled.

"Well… You pee on them." Hermione blushed.

"I what? That's ridiculous!" Ginny protested.

"Oh, just do it!" Hermione scolded. "And don't use all your pee on one stick!"

Ginny thought it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard since the last sentence that had come out of Ron's mouth. But she wanted to know for sure. So she did was Hermione said and peed on a few of those white sticks.

"Now what?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"We wait for the results." Hermione sighed. They sat in silence for what seemed like days. Then the results appeared in the little window. Ginny held three little pink plus signs. "What do they say?" Hermione asked.

"Are the pink plus signs a good thing or bad thing?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"It means you're pregnant." Hermione answered. "Ginny? Harry will be happy with this. Please don't worry so much." Hermione comforted Ginny.

"I don't even know what to do." Ginny realized.

"I do! You need to schedule a Doctor's appointment and you don't want to tell too many people that you're pregnant because it's possible that you will miscarry." Hermione prattled off all the information about pregnancy that she knew.

"I should go home." Ginny said softly. Ginny was distracted the rest of the day. She found herself absentmindedly cleaning things that were already spotless. Her thoughts kept circling about the baby.

Harry came home to find Ginny in the kitchen scrubbing the counter. "Ginny? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Ginny dropped her sponge and hugged Harry. "I have something important to say but I'm so scared!" Ginny cursed her babbling mouth.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny fished around in her purse for the white box that held the little plus signs that she had so many mixed feelings about. She pulled out one of those Muggle pregnancy tests that changed her life. She couldn't help but feel happy and scared. How could she not be happy? There was a miracle life inside of her, a child… _their child_.

And yet… she was terrified. She had no idea how to be a mum and what if Harry didn't want this. Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. They had been careful. She was scared and she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? Maybe Bill and Fleur had been ready for children, but Harry still felt so much guilt from all this.

"Ginny… What is this?" He asked, his expression confused.

"It's one of those Muggle pregnancy tests. All three of them are positive, and that means that I am most definitely pregnant." Time passed so slowly… And then his face broke into a smile.

"A baby?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"_Our_ baby." Ginny clarified happily. He swept her up in a hug, a small chuckle escaping. Ginny laughed happily all fear leaving her chest. Yes, this was just what they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how I feel about this chapter… It was kinda boring. Don't worry! Next chapter is a fun weekend with Teddy and Dinner with the Weasleys!<strong>

**What do you think? Are they in character? Is there a mistake you noticed? Did I make a mistake about UK way of life? What sort of Mischief should Teddy get into when he comes to visit?**


	3. Chapter 2: Mischief Managed

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – **IMPORTANT! I have to change the date in order for age to work out nicely. It is the Middle of NOVEMBER currently in the story, not SEPTEMBER. Comprende? Good.**

**IMPORTANT! I had to change the age of Victoire. She is now about 18 months old (or 1 year and a half) this way James is not almost the same age as Victoire. They should have some distance between them. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mischief Managed<p>

_I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me  
><em>**Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 5<em>

_Your Embryo looks more like a tadpole now. He is now made up of three main layers, which will house all of those organs._

_**Baby's now the size of a Sesame Seed!**__  
>hCG and Progesterone are being produce like crazy, and your probably starting to notice all those lovely pregnancy symptoms! Women report fatigue, morning sickness, sore breasts, and frequent urination. <em>

_**~ Tip ~ **__Morning sickness getting the best of you? Sniff a citrus fruit, like a lemon or some lemon extract to calm those waves of nausea._

Teddy arrived that Friday evening. He was simply adorable with his bright turquoise hair and his dimples when he smiled. Andromeda seemed to be in a hurry, so she left rather quickly. Harry had not come home yet, giving Ginny some alone time with a restless two year old.

"Hello Teddy. How are you?" She asked him happily.

"Good. Where Harry at?" Teddy climbed onto the couch and looked around expectantly.

"He's busy working for a few more hours. He'll be home soon. What would you like to do today?" Ginny sat beside him on the couch and Teddy climbed onto her lap. Teddy got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think I'll just play with my toys." He decided.

"Sounds good." Ginny glanced at her watch. "Then maybe you could help me cook dinner for Harry, hmm?"

"Yeah!" and then Teddy ran off to his bedroom. Ginny smiled to herself. There was at least an hour between now and when they would began dinner. She pondered what she could do to keep herself busy. She decided to tackle the piles of laundry. Ginny swore that those clothes had begun to grow hair or something; they had been sitting there forever. Soon after starting a load, she felt a tug on her shirt.

Teddy looked up at her, an innocent look on his face. "I made you some dinner, Ginny…"

"Oh really?" Ginny thought that perhaps he drew the surprise dinner on paper, or maybe he was making pretend.

"It's in the frigderbator!" Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the fridge. The door was open and the produce drawer was pulled as face out as possible. Teddy had somehow managed to reach the milk and juice, both on the top shelf, and had poured the contents into the produce drawer. "I made you some beetch and cabbage soup, with goo-goo and orange drinks!" Teddy looked very proud.

Ginny just stared in disbelief. Magic would be able to clean off the produce just fine, but now she would have to drag Teddy into the grocery store. They would need more "orange drinks" because Teddy loved it. They would need "goo-goo" or milk because, well, it was a staple item. Everyone needs milk. Ginny was just happy that he didn't touch the pumpkin juice. A trip to Diagon Alley was just too much for one day.

"Teddy! You cannot mix all the food together! Look at this mess!" Ginny sighed.

"Are you gonna eat it?" Teddy asked, confused at why Ginny was so upset. Now all their dinner worries were over!

"No, because milk, orange juice and vegetables are yucky together." Ginny pulled out her wand and began cleaning off the produce.

Teddy put his hands on his hips. "Grandma says that I have to eat AWL my vebagetuls! Even the icky ones. Ginny, if you don't eat the vebagetuls, you will be a wimpy girl foreber."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "I'll eat my vegetables later. First we need to go to the store."

"Can I get a new toy?" Teddy began to bounce up and down with excitement.

"Yes, if you behave…" Ginny knelt down to his level. "Teddy, you have to promise that you will make your hair like mine and keep it that way." Teddy scrunched up his nose and his hair turned the signature Weasley color. He would fit right in.

"I pwomise." Teddy smiled. Teddy was a little too much help throughout the grocery store. Ginny had gotten distracted when examining the snacks that she so suddenly needed, and when she had selected a few things and turned around, the grocery cart was filled to the brim with unwanted cereal boxes.

"Teddy! We don't need all these cereal boxes!" Ginny groaned out. She was too tired to deal with any more of Teddy's mischief. "Come on now; help me put them all back."

"But I like AWL of dem cereals." Teddy pouted.

"You can pick out one." Ginny made a compromise with the child. She had to put her snacks on the shelf so she had two free hands to put the boxes back. "Now here you go, you can help put them back seeing as you had enough energy to take them all off the shelves." Teddy angrily put the cereal boxes on the shelf. As soon as the cart was empty of cereal (except for the one box that Teddy insisted they needed), Ginny stormed over to the milk, forgetting all about her snacks.

In the end of this trip they left the store with far too many items then they had come in for. They had multiple bags of crisps along with others snacks. They even picked out this strange Muggle snack called "Popping corn". Ginny figured they might as well try it out.

Teddy and Ginny went on to make dinner for Harry. She taught Teddy how to peel potatoes and cut carrots up; until he cut his finger. Luckily for magic, otherwise Ginny might have panicked. After the cut was patched up with magic and Ginny had kissed the cut better 3 times, Teddy decided he would rather watch Muggle cartoons than risk another owie.

Once Harry arrived, Teddy begged him to play his favorite game: Rocket ship.

Harry would lie on the ground and put his feet on his lower abdomen and would grab both Teddy's little hands in his. "Ready?" Harry asked. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Teddy nodded. "One… two… three… blast off!" Harry lifted Teddy off the ground, as though he was flying through the air. "Watch out for the meteor! Swoosh!" Harry swerved Teddy off to the side, his gleeful laughter filling the apartment.

"Harry! Your toes are tickling me!" Teddy shouted. He was out of breath from the laughter.

Ginny watched from the kitchen doorway. She was giggling herself. "Alright, c'mon you two astronauts, come eat dinner before it gets cold."

They talked with Teddy about what he had done with his grandma between now and the last time they saw him. He had been busy playing games and they visited the zoo. Teddy loved the wolf exhibit, which brought sadness to both Ginny and Harry's expressions.

"Okay, so should we test out this Muggle 'popping corn'?" Ginny said with a smile. Even Harry didn't know what "popping corn" was, and he had grown up with Muggles.

Ginny got out the ingredients. "Step one: Heat Canola oil in a sauce pan on medium heat." Ginny read off the packaging. She did that until the oil was slightly bubbling. "Put 4 popcorn kernels into the oil and cover the pan. Okay? Why only 4?" Ginny shrugged and followed the instructions.

"Can I help, Ginny?" Teddy asked. He felt bored.

"You can help me with the dishes." Harry joked.

"Uh uh. Boring!" Teddy giggled.

Suddenly the little kernels popped. Ginny and Teddy jumped. "I guess that's why they call it popcorn." Ginny laughed. "Okay Teddy! Let's add the rest of the popcorn… and now we have to remove the pan from the heat and count to 30"

"One, two, three…!" Teddy didn't know the numbers passed 15, but Ginny helped him out.

They put the pan back on the heat. "Okay Teddy, when it starts popping, we have shake the pan." It only took about a minute for the popcorn to begin popping.

"I'm shakin' it, Ginny!" Teddy exclaimed, giggling. The popcorn popped and popped.

"Okay, let's pour it into a bowl!" Ginny helped him pour in the bowl, drizzle the melted butter and salt the puffy corn. They sat down to a Muggle Disney movie. The taste of the popcorn surprised them all. It was delicious! And the bowl was empty far too soon.

"Can we make more poppy corn?" Teddy asked, but unfortunately it was all gone.

Soon Teddy was asleep as was Harry. Ginny smiled and put her two boys to bed. It was moments like these that made Ginny love life.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>The Weasley's Burrow was absolutely noisy. For Harry, it was chaotic but exciting. For Ginny, it was to be expected having grown up there. For Teddy, it meant fun.<p>

Teddy was being "assaulted" by "relatives". The Weasleys really were related to Teddy through the Black Family Tree, but it was distant. Teddy still considered them to be his close relatives.

Well, there was Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. They were doting and loveing as always. Then there was Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Cousin Victoire. Uncle Bill sorta scared Teddy, he had lots of scars. Baby Victoire was pretty; Teddy loved Baby Victoire. Next was Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Uncle Percy was a great big twit, or at least, that's what Uncle George told Teddy all the time. Speaking of Uncle George, he had a girlfriend named Angelina. Angelina was always asking him what he thought about Quidditch. And then there was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Teddy thought Uncle Ron was cool because he screams at spiders. Aunt Hermione was nice, but she seemed to always spoil the fun right before Uncle George blows something up.

They were a big family, but they never ran out of fun.

Grandma said "My Teddy, look how big you're getting! Your grandmother must be feeding you by the truckload!" Teddy didn't understand it, so he said "Thank you!" They all laughed.

Uncle George said "Here you go, Teddy, try this Aviatomobile." It looked like a normal burgundy toy car, but to Teddy's surprise it took off flying! "Excellent." Uncle George grinned.

Uncle Ron gave him a noogie, which Aunt Hermione scolded Ron for. "What? I was only having some fun!" Uncle Ron protested.

Finally they sat down to eat. Teddy made sure to sit by Aunt Fleur because she would be holding little Victoire. She was a pretty baby, and was just starting to talk full sentences. Aunt Fleur was feeding Victoire tiny chopped up green stuff. Teddy thought it looked gross. He would stick to his potatoes, thank you very much.

Angelina and George stood up. "We have an announcement!" George said in great grandeur. Ginny knew it was the wedding announcement they were all expecting. George and Angelina had been dating forever. "Angelina is pregnant."

Well that was _not_ what any of them had been expecting.

"George Fabian Weasley, you best be putting a ring on that girl's finger!" Molly scolded.

"I'm on it, Ma!" George whined. Angelina held up her left hand to show off a glittering ring. "See?" George pointed to the diamond. "What do you call that?"

"Sparkles!" Victoire announced.

Everyone laughed and announced their congratulations to the happy couple. After much more talking and drinking (of course, none for Ginny or Angelina)

"Sparkles is a big word for such a little baby." Ginny commented.

"Ah, she 'az a sparkly dress at home. Now she describes everyzing as sparkly!" Fleur explained. At some point in the late evening, Teddy fell asleep. Victoire had begun to get fussy. Angelina began to complain about feeling sick and Ginny's back ached. It was time for everyone to go home.

Harry slept well that night. He had expected his dream to be the usual, but for once it played out differently. Instead of a Patronus interrupting the wedding scene, all the women at the reception went into labor, and for some reason, everyone turned to Harry for help. He pushed through the crowd, trying to find Ginny. He cried out Ginny's name, but it was impossible hear over the screams of all the laboring women.

When he finally found Ginny, she held a baby girl in her hand. "Look Harry." Ginny held up the child with tufts of Weasley orange hair atop her little head "She looks just like your Mum." The baby opened her bright green eyes and begin to yell "Wake up! Wake up!" at Harry.

His eyes shot open to see Teddy jumping all over the bed and to hear Ginny retching in the bathroom. "Ginny's AWL sick!"

Harry spent the day with Ginny and Teddy. They took him to the park and Harry couldn't count on his two hands how many times Teddy forced Harry down the small, yellow slide. They put puzzles together and both all three of them fell asleep to a Muggle movie. Unfortunately the sound that woke Harry up was Andromeda knocking on the door, signaling that it was time for Teddy to go home. After much hugging, crying, kissing, begging, and temper tantrum throwing… Andromeda finally got Teddy out the door.

Harry and Ginny found themselves sinking back into normal everyday life, and they absolutely dreaded it.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took me <strong><em><span>FOREVER.<span>_**

**Note 1 –** I had to switch some dates around in the story. It is November instead of September. Ginny is STILL only one month along.  
><strong>Note 2 –<strong> I changed Victoire's age. I realized that I made Victoire too young, and that she would be in the same class as James and that is not correct. So I changed it.  
><strong>Note 3 –<strong> Currently in this story the Date is Sunday November 21, 2000. October 15 was the conception of James and his due date is… you'll find out NEXT CHAPTER.

**Chapter Question! (Please answer, it helps me not get writers block): Which one of Harry's/Ginny's old classmates should be the healer when Ginny goes in for her first Prenatal Appointment? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you SO much to awesomescottishgirl for her GENIUS suggestion.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Trouble<p>

_Worry is like a rocking chair. It gives you something to do but it doesn't get you anywhere.  
><em>**Author Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 7<br>Big News! Your baby has just sprout two tiny hands and two tiny feet. Her brain is rapidly growing and her liver is churning out red blood cells like there is no tomorrow. _

_**Baby's now the size of a Blueberry!**__  
><em>_By now morning sickness is probably in full swing. For most women it will ease up by 14 weeks. You are probably racing to the bathroom more frequently at this point. Now you have 10% more blood in your veins then before your pregnancy!_

_**[ tip ] **__Eat small frequent meals rather than large meals, and avoid food scents or other scents that trigger nausea. This will help with the nausea you've been feeling all day._

It was an early December Saturday morning and Ginny was examining her stomach in the mirror. It didn't seem to be any bigger than _before_ her pregnancy. But her breasts were _definitely_ bigger. Ginny groaned.

"It's not going to grow overnight." Harry laughed.

"But it's taking so long! I don't know if I can stand this Harry. It's only going to get worse and worse." Ginny sighed.

Harry smiled. "Trust me, it'll all go by too fast and suddenly they'll be at Hogwarts." Harry stood up from the massive king bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "And they won't want anything to do with their parents. They'll find girlfriends or boyfriends, and they will get into tons of trouble and you'll ask yourself 'Where did my babies disappear to?'"

Ginny smiled. "So, today I was thinking we could go to this Muggle bookstore and get some pregnancy books. I want to know everything there is to know. And then, as you know, we have our first appointment today and I really want to feel ready… oh I am so nervous."

"Ginny, everything will be fine!" Harry insisted.

"But what if there's no heartbeat, what if the baby is sick or what if I am inf-" Harry put a finger on Ginny's lips. "Sh." He ordered; he then kissed her softly and rubbed her lower back.

"Let's go get those pregnancy books." Ginny said once Harry pulled away.

The Muggle bookstore was small and easy to navigate through. The pregnancy bookshelf had what seemed like over a million books on it. "Where to start!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Here, just pick one. How about _What to Expect when you're Expecting_? That seems simple and straight to the point." Harry picked up the book and Ginny snatched it from him.

"I guess this will do." Ginny said indecisively. In the end of their book buying spree, Ginny had nearly 30 books picked out. Among these were titles such as, _What to Eat when you're Expecting, Belly Laughs, Frankly Pregnant, The Pregnancy Journal, The Expectant Father, The No-Cry Sleep Solution, _and so many others.

"Are you actually going to read all of that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I'll have a lot of free time!" Ginny defended herself. Harry agreed with that. Soon Ginny would be talking with Gwenog Jones and her time on the Holyhead Harpies would probably be over. Ginny would spend her entire day alone, with nothing to do. She would have plenty of time to read.

Once they were placed in a room on the 3rd floor of St. Mungos, Ginny unleashed more of her worries. Harry listened faithfully until the door opened and the Mediwitch walked in. To their surprise it was Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. "Luna! I didn't know you worked here!" Ginny said in surprise that her close friend was a Mediwitch.

"She's in training. She's spending some time in the Maternity Ward." Lavender explained. "Speaking of which, congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations Ginny. I always knew that you and Harry would make children." Luna said in her typical dreamy way. Harry blushed slightly at her blunt way of saying that.

"So Ginny, how are you?" Lavender said softly.

"Nauseous." Ginny admitted. "But otherwise fine."

"Did you know that the tears of a Blibbering Humdinger can be used to cure nausea? It's true. My Father wrote about it in The Quibbler." Luna said airily.

"Or you could just eat more frequent meals and sip carbonated drinks. That will help combat nausea as well." Ginny nodded at Lavender's more practical remedy.

Lavender continued to ask questions and talk to her about what will happen in the upcoming months. She walked her through the birthing process - Luna interrupted to lecture another strange remedy "Contractions are soothed by the very presence of Dabberblimps." she said. Lavender rolled her eyes and took some notes. Then they listened to the baby's heartbeat. Ginny tensed up. All her worries came bubbling back up. What if there was no heartbeat? She found herself squeezing the life out of Harry's hand.

Then the beautiful noise filled the room: her baby's heartbeat. It was beating at a faster rate than a normal human's, but it was definitely there.

Then there was an ultrasound. Finally seeing her baby was amazing. Even though the baby looked like a little blur. "Your due date is July 7." Lavender smiled.

When they left St. Mungo's, they were greeted with a surprise. "Oh, Harry, it's snowing! Isn't it beautiful?" Harry agreed with Ginny. The Muggle Street had a light coating of the fluffy snow. It was even sticky enough to throw a few snowballs at each other.

Christmas was just around the corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Pregnancy<strong>__: Week 9  
><em>_Baby is now an inch long and his heart is busy growing the four chambers. The embryonic tail is completely gone and your baby is developing teeth!_

_**Baby's now the size of a grape!  
><strong>__You aren't looking pregnant, but you definitely_ feel_ pregnant. Morning sickness is in full swing and your mood is all over the place. _

_**[ tip ] **__It's time to start considering when to spill the baby beans at work. Take many things into consideration: How sick are you? Is your job dangerous?_

Ginny and Harry flooed to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Harry went off to talk with all the other guys and Ginny stayed in the kitchen with the women. Angelina was looking more pregnant. Her stomach was swollen as was her ankles.

"When is your due date?" Ginny asked. She wanted to see how far apart her child and Angelina's child would be.

"March 30." Angelina answered, a wide grin on her face. "Have any names picked out?" Audrey, who was Percy's wife, asked.

"Well, don't tell George, but if he's a boy, I want to name him after Fred." Angelina admitted. Tears welled up in Molly's eyes. "And if the baby is a girl, maybe Roxanne or Madeline. Something pretty, you know?" We all nodded.

Then Ginny's mother brought out the unions. The smell went straight to Ginny's stomach and made it turn and twist. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth "Bathroom." She gasped out, running out of the kitchen and straight into her father.

"Gin Blossom, what's wrong?" Arthur said, completely oblivious.

"Excuse me!" Ginny gasped out. She at least managed to close the door. No one needed to watch her throw up.

"What d'you suppose is wrong with her, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno." Harry lied, feeling guilty about not being with her at the moment. "She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Molly had different ideas about Ginny's ill-being. She just knew that there was something fishy about the way Ginny… glowed.

"D'you suppose she's alright?" Hermione inquired.

"It _is_ flu season." Audrey reasoned.

Ginny returned from the bathroom looking pale and tired. Harry immediately went to her side. "Gin, are you alright?"

"Yes. The onions… the smell, it was awful." She groaned. "Why didn't you help me? I think I got puke in my hair."

"I couldn't barge in on you in front of your parents… It would have been weird." Harry explained.

"Excuses, excuses!" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly furious.

Harry shook his head, remembering earlier in the week when Ginny read aloud her week-by-week pregnancy book. "Mood swings and morning sickness." She had read aloud.

All Harry could think now was when will this pregnancy end?

Harry and Ginny enjoyed a Christmas feast, and they exchanged gifts, and they watched the snow fall. When they arrived home, Ginny apologized about her anger by bringing him to bed. Her hormones made her libido sky rocket.

Suddenly Harry wasn't sure he wanted the pregnancy to end _too _fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Libido is a person's sex drive, just in case you didn't know. ; )<strong>

**I know it's kind of short, but I'm running out of cute ideas. Review and suggest ideas, please?**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – I decided to skip some time :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Surprises<p>

_A Mothers love is instinct, unconditional and forever.  
><em>**Author Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 14<em>_** January 23, 2001**__  
>Welcome to the 2<em>_nd__ Trimester! Your baby can now grimace, frown, pee and suck his thumb! His face is getting a workout as he makes adorable expressions. _

_**Baby's now the size of a Lemon!**__  
><em>_Your energy is returning, your queasiness gone and your breast are no longer aching. The top of your uterus is just above your pelvic bones and you're probably just starting to show!_

_**[ tip ] **__Consider the pros and cons of finding out the sex now. 64% of women prefer to find out, while others prefer the old fashioned way – a surprise!_

Ginny Potter had made a routine in her life. She awoke and peed, then went straight to the mirror. Up went her shirt and she examined every aspect of her stomach. It was previously flat, but now it had a slight bulge. "Harry!" she squealed.

Harry Potter was asleep. It was Sunday and there was no reason to get out of bed, that is, until he heard his wife scream his name. He lurched out of bed and the blankets twisted around his legs. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, causing the blankets to fly across the room and land a top of Ginny. Harry blinked and blinked, before he slammed his glasses on his face. He pointed his wand at the person that was covered in his sheets "Show yourself!" Harry demanded

"It's me, you idiot!" Ginny shouted, fighting the blankets off. She finally freed herself from the sheets and scowled at Harry.

"Oh." Harry said. He pocketed his wand and gathered the sheets up, tossing them on the bed. "I'm sorry, Gin."

"I just wanted to show you my new baby bump." Ginny pouted. She lifted up her shirt. "See?" she pointed at the small bulge. Ginny had a very slender figure, which made pregnancy very obvious.

Harry kneeled in front of her stomach and pressed his lips against Ginny's belly button. "Hello baby." He murmured. "It's Daddy…" Harry trailed off, unsure of what to tell his unborn child. "I love you." He whispered to the tiny little bump that held so much amazement and wonder.

Ginny felt tears creeping into her eyes. She didn't know why, but she was so choked up about this!

Harry's brow furrowed. "We need a name for this baby." He decided. "Something unisex and… sort of like a nickname. Until we know the sex. I don't wanna just call the baby… well, 'baby'"

"He looked like a bean in the ultrasound." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I like nugget. Or sweetpea… if he or she is a she… I think." Harry rambled.

Ginny lost her train of thought. "I really want a cookie. Can we make cookies?"

"Gin, we haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well… I'm craving a cookie, dang nabbit!" Ginny scowled. How dare he deny Ginny her cookies!

Harry's eyes returned to the bump. "Cookie monster." He said. "This baby's name is Cookie Monster."

Later that morning, Harry cooked Ginny an elaborate breakfast, complete with homemade French toast and eggs. No coffee for Ginny, seeing as caffeine is no good for the Cookie Monster. "Did you know our baby is the size of a lemon now?" Ginny asked, peering over the top of her latest pregnancy book.

"Oh really?" Harry smiled. "Cookie Monster is getting big."

"Ew that is ghastly!" Ginny exclaimed. "Cookie Monster is breathing the same amniotic fluid that he pees in." Ginny dug into her breakfast while Harry crinkled his nose. That couldn't taste very good. Ginny tried multitasking between reading and eating, but she frequently missed her mouth and got powdered sugar on her nose. "Harry, he gets the hiccups! That is so cute."

Harry found it hard to concentrate on his own plate. She was simply beautiful.

Later that day they flooed over to the burrow. Ginny was nervous, because she was going to tell the family today about her pregnancy. What would her Mum say? After all, Ginny was only 20 years old. She was fresh out of Hogwarts and she was _pregnant_. At the same time, however, Mum got pregnant with Bill almost immediately after Hogwarts. She had no right to judge.

They were amongst the first ones there. Mum was already busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Hermione sat with Audrey discussing something animatedly. Ron and Bill were messing around with the deluminator that Dumbledore gave him. They took the light out of the kitchen causing Mum to screech out. "Put it back before something burns! Nobody like burnt food!"

Ginny could hear Fleur feeding Victoire in the kitchen. "Come on, Cherie. Take one small leetle bite for Mummy."

Hermione waved over Ginny to join the conversation and Harry walked over to Ron, thumping him on the head. "You git, I hate burnt food." Bill burst out laughing.

"Were talking about Angelina's baby shower. I have research a bunch of muggle games we could partake in. Do you want to be in charge of something? Molly will back the cake of course, and Audrey is decorating the place."

Audrey grinned excitedly. "I'm going to be investing in a ton of blue and pink streamers."

"And we'll be placing bets on who thinks it's a boy or girl!" Hermione added.

"Fleur volunteered to make snacks for the party." Audrey said.

"I'm going to be in charge of the games." Hermione said. "My Mum will help a lot with that, being that she had her own baby shower once."

Ginny felt overwhelmed by it all, but then again, Hermione could be very overwhelming at times. "How about I come up with the guest list, yeah?" Ginny rushed out. That's the only thing Hermione hasn't mentioned yet.

"Oh yeah! Audrey, we completely forgot about guests." Hermione smacked her forehead.

"Some party that would have been!" Audrey giggled.

"Oh, and Angelina must never find out about this she has NO idea." Hermione muttered in a quiet voice, as though Angelina could hear them even though she hadn't shown up yet.

The fireplace lit up green and George burst in. "The party may begin now!" Angeline soon followed him, scowling.

"You infuriate me George Weasley! We're late because we just HAD to wear the green tie! I think that tie is stupid!" Angelina huffed. "Hey Guys!" she smiled suddenly, her mood completely changing. "Wonderful day, huh? My ankles are simply swollen!"

"Hey mates, check this out." George grinned. He pulled on the tie and poof! His hair turned pink. "Whaddaya think? I call it the Metamorphey-Tie! Why keep the same old dull orange hair when you can have Green hair?"

"It's brilliant!" Ron said. "How much?"

"2 galleons."

"How much for me? I'm your brother!" Ron whined, unwilling to fork over the gold coins.

"8 Galleons." George laughed.

"Mate…" Harry whispered to Ron. "You really have to stop reminding him that you're his brother. You would get his merchandise at much lower prices."

"My life sucks." Ron pouted.

"Alright, Alright! Everyone in the kitchen! Food is served!" Mum announced.

They ate and laughed and joked. They discussed things about life, about wizarding news, and about how the weather sucks. "Muggles are reporting an upcoming winter storm. They call it a Bizzyard!" Arthur said animatedly.

"A blizzard." Harry and Hermione corrected at the same time.

"Either way, I find Muggle television amazing!" Arthur gushed. "Have you seen this thing they call a soap opera? I watched this one called Crossroads and it is amazing! There are these sisters, and Meg is well-to-do and Kitty is a…" Arthur trailed off at the glares his children were giving them.

"Dad, soap operas are for lonely women." George said.

"Who wants pie?" Mum said to calm everyone down.

Talk resumed as desert was passed around. Ginny picked at her pie, not really hungry anymore. Finally, Harry nudged her. Ginny cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

She looked at the many eyes staring at her. A blush crept onto her cheeks. "I'm pregnant." She blurted. "14 weeks…" she said when nobody said anything. Ron choked on his pie in surprise.

"Oh, psh, I knew that. You can't hide pregnancy from me! I was pregnant 6 times, SIX I tell you! I know everything! If you think you can hide a single _trace_ of pregnancy under my nose, then your insane!" Mum lectured.

Bill nodded. "We all made assumptions. You just confirmed them."

"It waz obvious. The signs were all there!" Fleur added.

"I had no idea! When did we discuss this? Why didn't my best mate tell me these things! That's _my_ little _sister_!" Ron exclaimed after successfully clearing the pie from his windpipe.

"I was wondering when you would spill the baby beans!" Hermione added, ignoring Ron.

"You knew! _You knew!_" Ron exclaimed towards Hermione. "You didn't tell me that _my_ little _sister_ was knocked up! _You knew!_ Why do I never find out these things until last second?"

"Its cause you're oblivious to the world mate." Harry laughed.

"The signs of pregnancy are obvious. Throwing up –" Angelina started.

"Glowing…" Fleur trailed off

"Eating everything in sight." Ginny frowned as she realized her pie had suddenly disappeared.

Hermione sat down with her second piece of pie. Ron paled. "_You're_ not pregnant… are you?" Ron asked Hermione nervously.

"Ronald!" Hermione blushed. "And no, I'm _not_."

Ginny laughed with her family, smiling happily. The family went on to congratulate Harry and Ginny. They laughed some more at Ron's stupidity. _Everything went perfectly. _

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry sat at the Dinner table later that week. She had gone shopping earlier in the day. She now had a factory line of sorts set up. She had enchanted some Muggle scrapbooking stamps to stamp on each invitation a pair pink and a pair of blue booties. They were stamped on either side of the elegantly written words "<em>Your Invited"<em>

Then she had bewitched a quill to repeatedly write the information on the inside. This includes flooing instructions and RSVP information.

Ginny then read over the information the quill wrote, just to make sure there was no mistakes, before handing it to Harry. He slid the invite into an envelope, and wrote the guests name and address on the front.

Tomorrow Ginny would apparated to the National Wizard's Owlery. There would be plenty of public owls there for her to use. She had a billion invites to send out.

"Harry… We should think about moving soon." Ginny said carefully. When Harry did not answer, she continued carefully. "There is only one other bedroom here besides ours, and its Teddy's room. Plus this isn't a very good place to raise children."

"Okay, I agree with that." Harry said.

"Well, I was thinking… I wanted to build a home. It could take forever to find a nice home to buy that is somewhat close to the wizarding world." Ginny paused. "We could build close by to Mum and Dad. Maybe up on that hill, near Luna's house?"

Harry nodded. Building would actually be fun, especially if Ron helps out because we all know he will mess it up in some way. "Well, do we have any plans?"

"Five bedrooms." Ginny said automatically. "Who knows how many kids we will have anyway?"

"We'd have to wait until the snow melts to really get a start on it. The ground is pretty frozen. Magic will help out a lot." Harry said as he sealed the last envelope for the last invite. They were inviting everyone from the DA, and all of Angelina's family and her Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The oven dinged, announcing that the cookies were finished. Ginny pulled the cookies out. "Hurry up and cool off, you blasted things! Some of us have Cookie Monster's growing inside of us." Ginny scolded the cookies, as if they could actually listen.

* * *

><p>Consider yourselves lucky you got this update! Only 3 reviews? Now I promised myself that I would not get all upset over getting only a few reviews rather than a ton. Oh well.<p>

You're just lucky I was inspired!

**Random Point of Interest –** Crossroads is a _real_ Soap Opera in the UK. Lol.


	6. Chapter 5: Spring Showers

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Yay! Baby Shower's are so much fun…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Spring Showers<p>

_Having a baby changes the way you view your in-laws. I love it when they come to visit. They can hold the baby and I can go out.  
><em>**Matthew Broderick**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 19<em>_** February 17, 2001**__  
>Your babies brain is now starting to designate areas for sensory development! Most would say that your baby can hear now, so sing a song and read to your baby. Your baby is also starting to familiarize with certain noises, like the vacuum or your dog barking. <em>

_**Baby's now the size of a large heirloom tomato! **__  
><em>_You're really starting to show now… but you're going to get a lot bigger! As a result, you might start feeling sharp abdominal pains. Don't worry! It is very common and should pass with rest._

_**[ tip ] **__Time to pick out names! A good way to see if your name is the right name is to yell it out in a playground setting… see if your comfortable saying it in public!_

The table was covered in various platters, bowls and dishes of amazing smelling food. Ginny had purposely chosen a seat next to the table because, well, she ate… _a lot_.

"She's coming! Everybody crowed in towards the back of the tent!" Hermione ushered the packed full tent of people into the corner, completely blocking Ginny from the snacks. Ginny scowled unhappily.

"George, why the hell am I blind folded!" Angelina shouted and George ushered her into the tent. Everyone quieted except for the occasional giggle or 'ow!' from someone. "Oh, I smell chicken! Is this some romantic dinner?" Angelina sniffed the air.

"No…" George yanked off the blindfold and everyone shouted "**Surprise!**". Well, except for Ginny because her mouth was full. Angelina's mouth popped into a big round O.

For the first part, she simply reconnected with everyone. All her Quidditch members, some of her house members, and all of the DA was there. The tent was crowded, needless to say. Then we played our first game. Each person attending the party got into teams of two. Ginny, of course, teamed up with Harry and so on and so forth. They each got four galleons between them.

"Each person who is not pregnant already needs to blow up a balloon and put it under their shirt." Hermione said over the chatter of all the guests. "RONALD! Do _not_ pocket the galleons they are for the game! Now, how about the mummy-to-be goes first?"

George and Angelina made their way to the starting line and everybody else scrambled to get a good look at what was going on. George looked ridiculous with the balloon under his shirt. "The point of this game is to hold one of your galleons in between your legs and waddle all the way to the bucket and drop it in. No HANDS! No MAGIC!" Hermione instructed.

George looked hilarious waddling across the room with the galleon pinched between his knees. He successfully managed to get the first coin into the pail, but when he was waddling back with the second coin, he fell flat on his face! Some other funny moments was when Lee Jordan's balloon fell out and everyone laughed and said things like "You dropped your baby!" Lee played along and drew a face onto the balloon, holding onto for the rest of the party and naming the baby "Bob".

When Ron attempted, he bent forward to try and see the bucket over his balloon belly and it popped! The look on his face was priceless.

There were multiple winners, amongst them including the Patil twins and Fleur and Bill.

Then they sat around and talked and ate while Angelina opened a smorgasbord of gifts. All the while Hermione furiously scribbled down what Angelina said while opening the gifts. Once all the gifts were opened, Hermione quieted the group.

"I took some notes on what Angelina was saying while opening her gifts. These are the things she will say in the delivery room!" The group waited in anticipation. "She said, 'Oh look, it has fuzzy ears!'"

"I hope your baby doesn't have fuzzy ears! They attract nargles!" Luna said, wide-eyed.

Hermione read of some of the others such as "George, don't touch it" and "Oh my Merlin it's huge!"

Ginny put her bets on Angelina having a boy. It seemed that a lot of people thought there would be a girl in a few months, but George was a Weasley and Weasleys have boys. There was more laughter, catching up, and food. But like all parties, it had to end. All that was left was crumbs and wrapping paper.

Once home, Ginny lay quietly on her back in bed. She kicked off her blankets because it was too hot in their bedroom. She felt something jab at her stomach. It took her a moment to realize what it was… her baby, her little Cookie Monster was kicking her.

"HARRY! The Cookie Monster kicked me!" Ginny giggled.

"Wha- Gin, it's 2 am!" Harry moaned.

"He kicked! Or She Kicked!" Ginny shook Harry awake. Harry suddenly realized what was happing and pressed his palm to the round and defined bump. Another flutter of movement answered to Harry's loving touch.

"Amazing…"

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 24<em>_** March 20, 2001**__  
>Your baby is growing rapidly, having gained 4 ounces in just the past week. His brain and his lungs continue to develop. His skin is still translucent, but that will change soon.<em>

_**Baby's now the size of an ear of Corn!**__  
><em>_The top of your uterus is now above your belly button and is about the size of a soccer ball. You should think about getting tested for Gestational Diabetes._

_**[ tip ] **__Get to know the signs of preterm labor now. About 12% of babies are born before 37 weeks. _

Ginny sat on the table impatiently and nervously. She was preparing for another ultrasound for her baby. The machine was the same type that a Muggle Doctor would use, but magically enhanced so that the pictures of her baby would move and so that the screen would show a clearer picture. The last ultrasound they had was supposed to be sex of their baby, but the Cookie Monster wasn't cooperating. Ginny was hoping that today, the little twerp decided to turn around and face his mummy and daddy.

"What do you suppose the baby will be? A boy or a girl?" Ginny asked.

"I will love him or her either way." Harry reasoned.

"Well, yes, of course… but what do you _hope_ it will be?"

"I have always wanted a little girl to protect and love." Harry admitted.

"It'll probably be a boy." Ginny moaned.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a Weasley!" Ginny cried out. "Weasley's never have girls!"

"Actually it is the sperm that determines the sex of the baby." Lavender interrupted.

"And I'm a Potter! Who knows what a Potter will have?" Harry laughed.

"Ready to go?" Lavender asked.

The ice cold gel and the little wand of the machine were both applied to Ginny's belly. Her stomach flip-flopped in anticipation. Lavender pointed out parts of the baby, like the head, fingers, arm, and his facial features. The baby was busy suckling his or her thumb.

Then she pointed out that "he or she" was actually a He. A baby boy. A sweet little boy. Ginny's heart leaped up in joy. She finally knew who was in her. Lavender cleared the gel off of her and left to go get the printed out sonogram pictures.

"I told you Weasley's never have girls!" Ginny laughed.

They left St. Mungos and walked back to their home only to floo straight to the burrow. The whole walk home Ginny looked at the sonogram photos. She watched as her baby boy sucked his thumb, then reached out and swatted at nothing. The baby jiggled and kicked out in the picture and Ginny giggled. She pocketed the pictures, excited for the girly chat coming up this afternoon.

They spent nearly all weekend, every weekend at the Burrow nowadays. They had started building the new Potter household as soon as the snow had melted. Now it was rainy and wet, but Magic helped dry out all of the construction work – including the ground.

Harry went off with all the other 'men' to work on the house. It was beginning to take on a shape rather than looking like a bunch of wooden post sticking up in the mud. The house reminded Ginny a little of the Burrow. It didn't have a distinct design. It had characteristics of a bunch of meaningful locations in Harry's and Ginny's life. There was a tower to represent the Burrow. It had a cottage look to it, representing Shell Cottage and the layout was like the home in Godric's Hollow.

Ginny sat herself in the sitting room with all the women and helped herself to a finger sandwich. Angelina sat on the couch looking like her own planet. She was 39 weeks pregnant and grouchy. "I am so ready to not be pregnant! I can't sleep and I can't move!" Angelina huffed.

"It'll be done soon, dearest." Mum came in with a platter of goodies. Ginny took fudge square.

"I know, but that's the scary part! This baby is the size of a watermelon!" Angelina rubbed her belly. "This is definitely George's baby… Baby is always jumping around like a firework! Keeps me up all night."

"I've noticed more activeness too." Ginny said. "He's been interested in kicking my bladder."

"Oh, yes… Ginny how was the Mungos visit?" Mum inquired. Molly Weasley was blown away by her babies all grown up and having their own babies. She found herself wishing for the days when all of her children were young and none of them were at Hogwarts. Maybe she never got any sleep, the house was always a mess, and she wanted to pull her hair out at times… but those were the happiest days of her life.

Ginny pulled out the sonogram pictures and passed them around. The women all fawned over the little baby sucking on his thumb and the arrows pointing out the head and toes… and the genitals.

"You found out the sex!" Hermione realized.

"Yes, a boy. I wanted to buy the right color of clothes."

"Have you thought of a name, then..?" Audrey asked.

"Well, no… I hadn't really thought about it." Ginny scrunched up her brow. What should she name this baby? As a child she named her girl dolls things like Cinderella and 'Snow Wipe' (because she had difficulty pronouncing white) and she admittedly named her boy dolls Harry Potter…

Harry… Harry would want to honor a family member. Someone who died… Like Sirius. Ginny scrunched up her nose. It wasn't that she didn't like Sirius, she just didn't particularly like the name.

Oh duh! James.

Of course she would name her baby James.

Ginny snapped out of her inner conversation and tuned in to what her sister-in-laws were chattering about. "I've always liked the name Hugo." Hermione was admitting.

"Ginny, did you think of a name now?" Angelina laughed. "You spaced out there for about five minutes!"

Ginny blushed. "Yes, I have found a name." She placed a hand on her belly. "James."

The women all awed. "That's a perfect name!"

They went on to chatter about everything pregnancy. The women hounded on Audrey and Hermione because they both had _not_ discussed with their spouses about children. The women used their best puppy dog eyes to get Fleur to admit her secret: she was expecting her second child… Due October 8, 2001.

They all talked until it was time to make dinner. They all helped out making the food, then they fed their hungry men.

Only a week left and there would be another grandchildren.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the amazing response to last chapter! I am humbled!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Labor Pains

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Welcome Fred Gideon Weasley II

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Labor Pains<p>

_We have a secret in our culture; it's not that birth is painful…. It's that women are strong.  
><em>**Laura Stavoe Harm**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 25 March 30, 2001<br>Your baby is just starting to put on the weight. He is exchanging with lean look for baby fat and is growing hair. If you could see it, you would be able to see color and texture. _

_**Baby's now the size of an average rutabaga!**__  
><em>_Along with your baby getting a full head of hair, you may notice that your hair is looking full and lustrous. No, you're not growing more hair, but thanks to changing hormones your hair is sticking around longer._

_**[ tip ] **__Take some time to spend with your partner. Let him know how important he is, and how he will make a great daddy._

They got the floo call early that afternoon. Angelina was in labor. The whole family crowded into the waiting room at St. Mungos and they waited. Molly had even brought snacks because God knows how long they will be there.

Hermione sat cross-legged and was doing a Muggle crossword puzzle. Arthur peered over her shoulder, extremely interested. Ron was asleep, snoring occasionally. Fleur and Bill were struggling to keep Victoire from running off. She would be two years old in a month.

Ginny was reading another one of her numerous pregnancy books and Harry struggling to get comfortable in the hard plastic chairs. Molly was multi-tasking. She was watching her magical knitting needles knit a baby hat, and she was keeping little Teddy entertained.

The Johnson family was here as well. Mrs. and Mr. Johnson were reading magazines and ignoring Victoire, who was now crying. They had another daughter, named Syra. She was tall, dark-skinned, and was very pretty. She was busy furiously scribbling something down in a notebook.

George came out of the room looking tired, and we all sat up straight looking for news. Hermione nudged Ron and he jumped awake. George looked exasperated. "She kicked me out!"

"Why, what's happening?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"She says that I'm 'Freaking out' or something." George sat down. "She is so angry at me."

"What on Earth did you do?" Ron asked, yawning.

"Nothing! I swear it!" George said. "Well. Maybe I freaked out a little bit. She was squeezing my hand! I would like to keep this hand, you know."

"Just relax, George." Ginny smiled.

The MediWitch came out and beckoned for George to follow her. We could hear unintelligible screaming from somewhere and all the men in the room winced. "Harry, I'm excited." Ginny said, patting her stomach. "Are you?"

Harry gulped. "Yes…" In his mind, although, he was screaming _no, no, NO!_

For another half an hour, the group settled down and waited. Then George returned to the group, but this time with a joyous smile on his face. "A boy!" and the family rushed forward to congratulate him.

The first to head back was the grandparents, and Syra. "See, Harry. It's all worth it in the end. The pain will be worth it. Did you see the smile on George's face? It was brighter then the sun!" Ginny babbled.

Harry gulped again. George beckoned everyone else to come back and meet him. They walked down the hall and into the little room. Angelina was half asleep and looked drained. In Molly's arms was a little baby. His skin was pink and his eyes were shut. Atop his head sat a baby hat and he was swaddled in a white blanket. He opened his little lips in a wide yawn.

Fred Gideon Weasley II, Born March 30, 2001. 7 lbs 10 oz. 21 inches long.

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 27 April 16, 2001<br>Your baby weighs about 2 pounds now, and is sleeping and waking at regular intervals. Her brain tissue is developing like crazy and she gets the hiccups frequently._

_**Baby's now the size of a head of cauliflower!**__  
><em>_Your body is gearing up for the last lap: The Third Trimester. You might be noticing that, along with back aches, your legs are starting to cramp up. You can get rid of them by stretching, walking, and begging your partner for a nice massage._

_**[ tip ] **__Need more vitamin C? Try red bell peppers! They have 2x the vitamin C then oranges!_

"Happy birthday dear Teddy, happy birthday to you!" the family chorused. The room was dark except for the sunshine coming in through the window. Teddy and Victoire were behind the cake, their faces illuminated by the three candles. Teddy sucked in a huge and dramatic breath, and then let it out. One of the candles was still lit up.

"Oo, Teddy has a girlfriend!" George teased.

"That's me!" Victoire shouted. The family laughed and laughed. Teddy blushed and quickly blew out the candle. Molly rushed forward, removing the candles and cutting the cake. Once everyone had a piece, they all sat and conversed.

"And 'ow iz the baby?" Fleur asked Angelina, who was tired and burping said baby as they spoke.

"He's good for a baby, I guess." Angelina sighed. "The usual crying at 3 am and fussing and always hungry."

"He's a Weasley. Weasley boys have bottomless stomachs."

Ginny, however, was nervous. 3 am? That doesn't sound nice. But no, she quickly pushed those thoughts out and held on to the fact that she wanted this and it was all worth it. Soon they would have their little baby, and soon they would be moved into their little house with a beautiful nursery. All will be well.

Even if that means no sleep.

Harry was having the same thoughts. He was a fairly light sleeper, and the baby's cries would surely wake him up. And he had never really had a father to teach him how to be a good father, so it was obvious that he would screw up. But he did want this baby, and everyday he felt more and more impatient while waiting for July 7.

Even if July 7 marks the beginning of sleepless nights.

"Ah, 'e is simply adorable!" Fleur gushed over little Fred.

The child's eyes were scrunched up and alert. His eyes shifted from face to face and he made these little whining noises. The top of his head had a fluff of red hair and he was caramel skinned, kind of somewhere in between pale and tan.

Angelina, even though she was suffering from a case of the baby blues, loved her baby dearly. He was really the sweetest baby ever, even if he sucked her dry every time he got hungry. Fred made a cute little sound whenever he was held close to Angelina's face – a sort of 'ah..', as if he was saying "there you are!".

When Hermione looked at Fred, she felt saddened. She wanted a baby but how on Earth do you suggest that sort of thing to a guy like… Ronald. Ron just seemed…. Scared by the whole thing and the _last_ thing she wanted to do was make Ron angry by begging for a baby that he wouldn't want.

When both Ginny and Fleur looked and Fred, it made them anxious. They wanted their baby's now. Ginny especially was anxious being that it was her first child.

When Teddy looked at Fred, he got a little jealous. He was stealing all the attention and this was _his_ birthday party! Unfair! He wanted to open his presents now.

Teddy got a lot of things for his birthday; like a broomstick, some cool books, and a few Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. It all ended too soon. Teddy left with Andromeda and wished that he still had a Mum to give him a little brother. Or even one of those icky girls.

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 30 May 8, 2001<br>Your baby's eyesight is developing, but it's not very keen. She will keep her eyes closed for most of the day after birth._

_**Baby's now the size of a head of cabbage!**__  
><em>_Now is a good time to be putting together all of your baby gear and baby proof your house. You're probably feeling more tired and clumsy these days. Your pregnant belly has caused a shift in your center of gravity._

_**[ tip ] **__Mood swings are back! If you can't shake the worries about birth and being a parent, talk to your caregiver about depression._

It was finished. The house. All they needed to do was to move all their possessions and furniture inside, but for now, it was finished. And it was perfect.

Ginny stood on the porch with the key in her hand. She shoved it in the lock and smiled. She twisted the knob and took in the new house smell. It was _awesome_. Harry ushered her in and began to show her around.

"This will be the living room."Harry said. The flood was wood and there was a fireplace. It had a homey feeling. There was a big window overlooking the front yard.

They steered off and entered the kitchen. It was sort of country style, just like Ginny had wanted, the cabinets were painted green and white. There was an island and all the appliances were, as the Muggle store assistant had put it, 'up to date'.

Down the hallway was a dining room, for big dinner occasions, and a bathroom and a small study. Harry quickly ushered her up the stairs, he claimed he had a big surprise for her. "You'll love it."

He showed her the bedroom they would sleep in. And then they saw Teddy's room and the two unfinished rooms that would either be guest bedrooms or reside to future children of theirs. Then he opened a blue door. Inside it was fully furnished and gorgeous. The bottom half of the wall was striped, brown, green and blue with thinner white stripes in-between them. The top half was detailed to look like a forest and there were various animals drawn to look happy and child friendly. Amongst them, she noticed, were a deer and a shaggy dog. They moved in and out of the trees. The ceiling was blue, like the sky, and there were puffy white clouds moving across lazily.

"It changes with the weather outside." Harry explained.

The crib was already set up. The bed sheet was also brown, green and blue and had happy animals. There was a book shelf, although there were only a few books on the shelf and a couple toys. "I actually brought these toys from my room… from Godric's Hollow." Harry explained.

On top of the bookshelf was a few pictures. One was of Lily and James Potter. The couple was twirling and laughing. The middle picture was of the baby's last sonogram, and the metal frame was engraved across the bottom 'Cookie Monster.' The last picture was of Harry and Ginny, smiling happily at the camera.

There were other details too, but Ginny's eyes were full of tears of joy. She hugged Harry and thanked him over and over again for being absolutely perfect.

Ginny may have been worried about how on _Earth_ she was going to get any of this done. She may still be worrying about birth, parenthood, and stretch marks... but hey. They made it out alive…

So far.

* * *

><p>Mm. <strong>Important! <strong>Please answer this question in your review! How should James be born?

1 – At Home Birth

2 – St. Mungo's

3 – Water Birth (at St. Mungo's)

4 – Breech position.

Just curious on your thoughts! Thanks for being awesome readers!


	8. Chapter 7: Discussions

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – You guys BLEW me away with your awesome reviews! Thanks!

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to icarlyFTW77. Her long and amazing review made me smile. THANKS A MILLION!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Discussions<p>

_Treating normal labors as though they were complicated becomes a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
><em>**Rooks**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 32 May 22, 2001<br>You're gaining a pound a week, and nearly all of that goes straight to your baby. She's plumping up for survival outside the womb. He has fingernails, toenails, and a respectable amount of peach fuzz atop his head. _

_**Baby's now the size of a large jicama!**__  
><em>_To accommodate your growing baby, your uterus is pushing up on your diaphragm. The result? Heartburn and shortness of breath. Also, you may be feeling lower back pain. If you haven't had it before, it may be a sign of preterm labor. Call your caregiver immediately._

_**[ tip ] **__If a friend or family member offers to help, write their name and number down. Trust me: you'll need the extra help!_

Harry woke up to somebody sobbing and clothes flying out of their closet. They had just moved into the new house, and boxes were still everywhere, unpacked. Harry immediately grabbed his wand and jumped up. "Ginny?"

"I'm-" Sniffle. "In the closet." Sob.

Harry walked into a naked Ginny sitting on the floor, red puffy face streaked with tears, pawing through a box marked: Maternity clothes. "What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"Nothing fits me!" She wailed.

Now, Harry had dealt with a lot of women thinking they were fat. Flashback to that one date with Cho Chang: "And now that Cedric-" Sob "Is gone? All I do is eat! I'm gaining weight like a freaking pig!"

And he had been friends with Hermione all his life. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Hermione would ask him. "I dunno… I guess not." Harry would say. "Never mind, then! I'm going to change!"

But this… This uncontrollable sobbing…. Was _terrible_ in comparison.

"Ginny, you are _not_ fat. You are _pregnant_." Harry explained, pocketing his wand.

"Everything I try on makes me look like a whale! People have to move out of my way so I won't crush them!" Ginny sobbed and Harry crouched next to her and rubbed her back.

"Ginny, it isn't your fault." He began to look though the box himself. "How about this dress, it looks like… a nice dress." Harry really didn't care about the dress, but he didn't like her crying. "Didn't you just buy this last week, with Hermione and Audrey?"

"Well… I suppose I could _try_ that dress." Ginny sniffled.

She couldn't get up.

"Harry! I'm so FAT, I can't even get up!" She began sobbing all over again.

Harry sighed and helped her up. "Come on, Gin. We both know you aren't fat." Once she was standing he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Now. Go put on that pretty dress, come downstairs and you can have a cookie. Okay?"

"What kind of cookie?" Ginny said, eyes narrowed.

"You _favorite_ cookie." Harry said, grinning.

Ginny pursed her lips. "Alright, fine." And she scampered off as fast as a heavily pregnant woman could go and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Harry had to hurry up and get that cookie for her.

Later that day, the couple was lounging in the big king sized bed, far too lazy to do much of anything.

"Harry… only two more months." Ginny smiled. "Can you believe that?"

Harry smiled, peppering the top of her head with loving kisses. "I'm so anxious." He realized.

"I know! I just can't wait to meet him… Just so I know what he looks like." Ginny sighed. "God I hope he has your hair."

"Why? I love your hair!" Harry whined.

"No, it's awful! I hate being called 'ginger' all the time." She bit her lip, hesitating on what she wanted to say next. "And… Well… I don't think the name 'James' really works with red hair."

It took Harry a couple second to figure out what she had said. "You want to name him James! Really?"

"Yes 'really', you silly butt." Ginny laughed. "It just seemed appropriate."

"Wow. I wanted to ask you, but I didn't have the confidence." Harry admitted.

"Why not?"

"Well, I was afraid you wouldn't want to name him that. I was afraid that you wouldn't like the name." Harry sighed. "I'm so relieved right now, you have no idea."

Ginny laughed out loud. Then she turned thoughtful. "Harry, never be afraid to tell me something. Okay? I'm your wife, best friend, and your partner in this mess. We need trust for this whole thing to actually work. You know what I mean?"

Harry nodded like a scolded child. "Have you thought of a middle name?"

"No." Ginny realized. "I haven't. Oops."

"Dang. I was sort of hoping that you knew what you were doing."

Ginny laughed again. "Well, since I picked the first name, you pick the middle name."

Harry's heart sunk – he didn't like being put on the spot like this! "Well, I know what we will NEVER name our child."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Tom, Peter, Bellatrix… or Edward." Harry crinkled his nose in disgust.

"What is so wrong about Edward?" Ginny laughed.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I just have this feeling that somewhere, some glittery and unmanly thing has that name. It just _bothers_ me!"

Ginny burst out laughing. Harry had the strangest little quirks about him, and Ginny loved that. It made him so interesting and he was so fun to be around.

"Okay, well, we _won't_ name him James Edward." Ginny resolved.

"Yuck. It doesn't even flow!" Harry laughed. Then he turned into a thoughtful creature. What should be his son's middle name? He knew exactly what he wanted to name his son. He wanted to honor another one of his dead family members.

"Maybe we should keep up with the "dead family member" theme. I… I want to honor Sirius." Harry blushed slightly.

Ginny frowned. Not because she didn't like the name, but because she felt that Harry was still scared to suggest his opinions. "James Sirius. James Sirius Potter." She tested the name out on her tongue. "James Sirius Potter, you pick your toys up _right now_!"

Harry laughed. "I think it sounds well."

"It does." Ginny agreed. "Oh boy, he is gonna be a trouble maker!"

"How so?"

"He's a Weasley… and a Potter for that matter. And he's named after two of the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts ever saw." Ginny giggled. "We will have our hands full!"

They both shared a laugh, and then they sobered up at the realization that they certainly _will_ have their hands full! A newborn baby is a very big responsibility. Both Harry and Ginny realized that they were a little scared going into this new concept: Parenthood.

"Harry… We are going to be _Parents_ in two months." Ginny whispered.

"I know." Harry groaned.

"What on Earth are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked nobody in particular.

Both of them stared off into space for a moment. Ginny was picture crayon all over her walls, messes all over her floors, pee all over the bathroom – (she remembered quite well that boys have bad aim) and the stress of having to clean it all up. Harry pictured coming home to mess after mess, and Ginny blaming him for all the messes because he worked. Harry pictured _divorce_ papers.

They both shook their heads of the scary images.

"We will be fine, right? My parents managed just fine…" Ginny said unconfidently.

"Yes. Right? We just have to take it day by day." Harry murmured.

They relaxed for a moment, just enjoying one another's company. Harry buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Ginny grabbed Harry's hands and placed them across her stomach. "Feel that sort of pulsing flutter?" Harry nodded. "He has the hiccups." Ginny giggled.

Harry was in awe. His little boy, his _son_ was hiccupping! He felt like throwing open his window and letting the world know that _his _son could hiccup! "He is so amazing." Harry breathed out.

"I know." Ginny said, completely at ease.

After a moment of awed silence, Ginny brought up her next topic of interest.

"Harry? I was thinking… well, did you know that my mum had all of her children at home with no medication?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't. That's very strong of her."

"Yes… Well, she said that it was actually very comfortable to be at home… with a doula. And without medication…" Ginny trailed off, biting her lip.

"Gin… Is that what you want?" Harry decoded what she was getting at.

"Yes. I think that would be best." Ginny admitted. "I want to be comfortable, and I Angelina told me that she and George were left alone most of the time at St. Mungo's, and that's why George freaked out so much."

"And if we are here, with a... a… doula… we will have a lot of one-on-one time?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous about the possibility of being left alone with his screaming wife when he has no clue what on Earth he is doing.

"Yes! She will be entirely at our service!" Ginny said. "What do you think about the idea?"

"I think it's great…" Harry said. "Are you sure that you want no medication? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Well, yes. But women have been giving birth naturally ever since the first humans! It is meant to be that way." Ginny said.

Harry nodded. The couple quieted for a moment.

"Doula's can cost a lot of money." Ginny said.

"Not a problem." Harry assured.

They quieted again.

"Who else do we want in the room when I give birth?" Ginny asked.

Harry considered this for a moment. "I don't know. Do we need anyone else in there?"

Ginny sighed. "Maybe not. I kind of want it to be special. Just me, you, the doula, a midwife… and any other medical personal."

"Me too." Harry said.

Ginny felt very confident suddenly. She felt like a weight was lifted of her chest now, because she finally knew what she was going to do for her birth plan. After a long moment of quiet where the couple listened to each other's breathing, Ginny's tummy growled.

"Harry…" He did not answer, having dozed off briefly. "Harry… _Harry!" _Ginny shouldered him in the chest.

"Huh?"

"Harry… I'm hungry." Ginny said sheepishly. "Will you make me a sandwich?

Harry smiled. "Yes my love." Harry and Ginny shifted positions so that Harry could get up to make a sandwich. He kissed her, lingering on her soft lips for a moment. Once he parted, she unleashed an unexpected list of directions.

"I want turkey and ham, cheddar cheese, and mayo. And tomato. And lettuce… do we have pickles? I want red onions, but not a lot cause they give me gas." Ginny blushed. "Do we have milk? A BIG glass of milk. Do you need to write this down?"

Harry's mouth had dropped open a little bit. "I don't think so… I think I got it down." Harry began to walk away.

"Harry, bring me a bag of crisps too!"

Ginny rested her head against the pillow, her eyelids suddenly heavy. She drifted into a deep sleep, and by the time Harry returned with the sandwich, she looked so peaceful that he didn't dare disturb her. He let her sleep for awhile, knowing that the hunger would wake her up. He was right, she did awake, and she ravenously ate the sandwich.

Harry still believed she was the most beautiful woman ever, even if she had a little mayo on her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 37 June 25, 2001.<br>Your baby is now considered full term, and if born now, would survive outside the womb. The Lungs are mature and she probably has a full head of hair!_

_**Baby's now the size of a stalk of Swiss chard! **__  
><em>_Braxton Hicks contractions are becoming more intense and your body is preparing for birth. It's also getting harder and harder to get comfy at night. _

_**[ tip ] **__Install your baby's car seat now, so that you can bring that baby home!_

"So, have you thought of a birth plan yet?" Lavender Brown asked her. Now that they were zoning in on the last few weeks before labor, they were visiting the doctor more often. Harry sat beside Ginny, who was on the table. Luna sat next to Harry, wearing spectrospecs and writing down notes.

"Um, yes actually. We wanted a doula and midwife there and we want a home birth." Ginny said.

"Oh, that's very brave of you!" Lavender commented. "All natural too, I expect?"

"Yes." Ginny said nervously. Brave?"

"Not that you should be nervous, labor is very tough, but you are a strong girl!" Lavender corrected herself. "Now, I have a list of very excellent doulas that I can give you and you can interview them if you wish. A lot of them are very excellent and well trained."

Luna looked up, her spectrospecs making her eyes look larger than normal. "I'm a doula."

Lavender sighed. "Yes, Luna, you are on the list – "

"Oh, Luna!" Ginny said. "I would feel so comfortable if you were my doula!" Ginny gushed.

Luna smiled. "I promise I will keep nargles away from your baby's ears."

Lavender sighed. "Alright, well have you considered water birth?"

"No…" Ginny frowned. "What is that?"

"Basically you give birth in water, exactly what it sounds like. It's very peaceful, and a lot of at home births are water births." Lavender explained.

"Hmm." Ginny smiled. "That sounds lovely." She turned to Harry, and he nodded his approval. Whatever makes it as comfortable as possible.

Luna smiled. "Good choice! Nargles hate water!"

All Ginny could do was smile, because she felt _this _much closer to seeing her baby boy.

* * *

><p>A nice long and fluffy chapter for my lovely reviewers! By the way, obviously Home Birth won the poll results, and I chose her to have a water birth as well because it sounds so beautiful!<p>

Next chapter is the birth! At last! Review tons so that I can write it faster!

BTW: a Doula is a labor coach. She deals with the _emotional_ side of birth, not the medical side.

Oh and I apologize to any Twilight fans who take offense to Harry's Edward comment.


	9. Chapter 8: Patience for Pain

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – This is going to be intense! And just to clear things up, this will NOT be the end of the story. AND I am super happy because I fit in my favorite shorts! Yay for dieting!

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to ksmith092, because my story has eased her fear of having children. I feel special!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Patience for Pain<p>

_They say men can never experience the pain of childbirth. They can… if you hit them in the goolies with a cricket bat for 14 hours.  
><em>**Jo Brand**

* * *

><p><em>Your Pregnancy: Week 40 <strong>July 7, 2001<strong>  
>You made it! Yes this is the last week of pregnancy. Predicting a due date is not science, so don't be alarmed if you pass your due date by a few days! Just look for regular and painful contractions, bloody show, and of course, the breaking of the waters.<em>

_**Baby's now the size of a small pumpkin!**__  
><em>_As your due date comes and goes, you may be thinking: REALLY? Am I STILL pregnant? But don't worry! You still have 2 weeks before your considered "post-term" and your Doctor will consider inducing labor._

_**[ tip ] **__It's time for you to kick back, read a book, and take a nice cat nap! You deserve time to yourself before the baby comes._

Ginny woke up to bright sunshine. It had been a restless night. Both Ginny and Harry had spent most of the night freaking out and having second thoughts and Ginny kept swearing there was a contraction, but it was really nothing.

She got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't fall down. She checked her panties. No bloody show… no contractions, no back pain… no _nothing_. She sighed exasperatedly and took a shower.

Harry woke up next, freaking out when Ginny wasn't in bed next to him. It took him a few moments to realize she was showering.

They spent the whole day on edge. She tried to relax and read, but gas pain made her almost tell Harry is was time. The last thing she wanted to do was be the center of attention, only for it to be a false alarm.

Ginny found herself exhausted that afternoon from lack of sleep. She dozed off, and she didn't wake up again until Harry had cooked supper. They ate slowly, trying to make time go by faster. Ginny couldn't fall asleep that night.

"Harry?"

"Uhn.." Harry grunted, exhausted.

"What if I can't wake you up?" Ginny worried.

"Trust me, I'll wake up. Just hit me in the groin if I become stubborn." Harry sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

Silence for a few moments. Harry was on the verge of sleeping when…

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"What if I sleep though my contractions, and I wake up and the baby's head is coming out!"

"Gin, that is ridiculous." Harry sighed. "I thought you said contractions are painful."

"Yeah, but… it could happen."

Harry groaned. "If it happens then I will call the midwife, deliver our son and all will be well." Harry hugged Ginny's body close to him and sighed. "Now get some sleep."

Ginny stayed awake until 2 AM. She fell into a fitful, although uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>July 8, 2001<strong>

Ginny woke up to a thunderstorm. The clouds were dark enough that the lightening was visible. The thunder shook the walls and rain fell in sheets against the window. She felt that maybe it was a sign. Ginny jumped up and rushed into the bathroom.

No bloody show.

No contractions.

She is _still_ pregnant.

"Come on, James!" She moaned, thunder crashing loudly outside. "Don't you want to come out now?"

Ginny spent the day rather uncomfortable. James had dropped two weeks ago, but now it seemed that he had dropped _lower_. It was uncomfortable to sit, so she spent most of the morning lying on the couch with Harry. They watched the storm strengthen, weaken, and then pass. The sun came out and dried up the Earth. A beautiful rainbow stretched against the morning sky.

The afternoon was much easier on Ginny. Harry suggested they walk to the Burrow and have dinner with Molly and Arthur. Ron and Hermione were also there.

"No news yet, dearest?" Molly asked her only daughter.

"No. I am so sick of waiting! It's torture." Ginny plopped on a chair, and Ron leaned away as though she had a disease.

"Ah yes, I was a week late with Charlie…" Molly nodded, stirring the stew. "It was sort of a relief when Percy was three weeks early!"

"When was I born, mum?" Ron asked.

"A day early." Molly smiled. "Quickest birth ever! We didn't even go to St. Mungos. Luna's mother came down and helped me out, you were born right on the living room floor."

"Ew! I've eaten on the floor!" Ginny said, disgusted.

"We cleaned it." Molly assured.

"Luna's Mother delivered me!" Ron blanched, as pale as the moon.

"What's so wrong about that? She was a trained professional!" Molly defended. "And you are lucky she was there, the cord was wrapped up tight around your neck, and you would have been brain dead by the time your father would have cut it off!"

"That explains your thick headedness, Ron." Ginny giggled. Hermione, Harry and Molly laughed at Ginny's comment.

"Not fair!" Ron grumbled, his cheeks red.

Molly served the stew and Ginny tore ravenously into it. They all sat down to a home cooked meal, and Molly told more birth stories. Bill was normal, on time, no issues. Charlie was a week late and born 10 pounds! Percy was three weeks early, and a tiny little thing, a meager 5 pounds 11 ounces. Fred and George were born on time. Fred came out head first, and George feet first.

"And right then I knew that they were both trouble makers. I knew that Fred would be the head of the operation, and George would be the one to carry it out!" They laughed, and then morphed into silence in which they all wished that Fred was still there.

Ron was born on the living room floor. "You were so messy, Ronald. Not only was there a lot of fluid, but you had your first poop on my chest."

"MUM!" Ron was as bright as a tomato. Ginny was laughing so hard, she almost peed and Harry was choking on stew.

"What, Ron, its _natural_!" Molly laughed.

"Tell something embarrassing about Ginny now!"

They thought Ginny was going to be a boy. "We planned on naming you after Arthur." Molly smiled fondly. "I went into labor early in the morning, and I liked birth at home so much that we did it with you and all your siblings watched –"

"You mean they saw me naked!" Ginny was wide eyed.

"Ginny, you were a baby. And all your brothers were under age 10." Molly sighed.

Ginny was a calm and beautiful birth. "I was in the middle of the contractions when I said 'Wait we need a girl name!' and Arthur just said 'Keep pushing!' and boy was I right when they placed you on my chest and I said 'It's a girl!'"

They all smiled and Harry rubbed Ginny's back. "Did you have a girl name for any of us, mum?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I wanted a girl so badly!" Molly smiled. "Bill was going to be Muriel. Charlie would have been Sarah, and Percy would have been Lucinda. Fred and George were going to be Callidora and Molly. Ron was going to be Betty –"

"Betty?" Ron's mouth dropped open. "Why am I always the one who gets humiliated?"

"It was a very popular name!" Molly sighed.

After a long night of laughter and love, Ginny went home. She was so tired that she couldn't even stay up late and worry. She just fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>July 9, 2001<strong>

Ginny was so sick of being pregnant. She and Luna sat in the living room, going over the birth plan and talking about labor. "Is there anything else you are concerned with?" Luna said, dreamily.

Harry wasn't in the room, so Ginny finally felt comfortable releasing her more embarrassing fears. "Luna… Has anybody… released their _bowels_ while giving birth?"

"Oh yes, very many women have done that." She sighed. "Don't worry, before you even realized you've done it, we will have you cleaned up."

Ginny blushed. "Oh, I see." Ginny rubbed her belly and sighed sadly.

She smiled. "Just relax, Ginny. It will happen." Luna stood up and placed her wand behind her ear. "And if you are impatient, I can give you the urine of an Umgubular Slashkilter to speed things along. It really is tasteless!"

"Um, no thank you. "

* * *

><p><strong>July 10, 2001. 4:13 AM<strong>

Ginny woke up suddenly to a sharp pain in her lower back. She blew it off and fluffed her pillows, trying and failing to get comfortable. She laid in bed and shut her eyes tightly. Sleep… sleep… sleep… a few minutes passed and suddenly the pain returned, a same tightening of the muscles.

Ginny got up and walked around a little, thinking maybe that would sooth her muscles so she could get more sleep. She sat in a chair, pick up her current pregnancy books and read about contractions. Suddenly she was nervous.

She climbed into bed and waited, awake… She compared the intensity of them to menstrual cramps and they were about 10 minutes long and lasted 15 seconds each one. They came ever ten minutes. She had been counting them for about 45 minutes, and in that time they went from 15 seconds to 25 seconds long. Yes. Okay, this is _not _fake.

"Harry." She nudged him in the side. "Harry, wake up."

"Ungh, I don't have your wand, Ron!" Harry shouted.

"**HARRY POTTER**!" Ginny pushed him so hard that he fell off the bed.

"What?" Harry jumped up, "What did I do!"

"Harry, I'm having contractions." Ginny was so calm that it was surreal. "I have been counting and timing them since 4 and I'm positive that this is the real deal."

Harry stared at her. "Do we need to call somebody? Okay, I'll go call someone! Like Luna, or your mum…"

"Harry, don't panic! It's not full blown labor… yet." Ginny suddenly felt nervous. "Maybe we should call Luna."

Harry called Luna and she came to sit with Ginny. Ginny felt perfectly normal during this part of the whole ordeal. She got up and reported to Luna that she had the mucus-y and blood tinged show. She suddenly felt very excited, but soon she would see her son!

She showered and dried her hair. Then she spent the rest of the early morning sleeping between contractions. By 9 o'clock that morning, Molly and Arthur were told to come and Ginny was experience more pain. The contractions were 6 minutes apart and lasted 45 seconds. Ginny was doing everything the books said: She was keeping hydrated and peeing often so that the uterus could contract efficiently. Luna checked her in the upstairs bedroom and told her she was about 4 centimeters dilated.

At 11 AM, Luna told her she was in active labor. She lounged in the reclining chair and Harry came in with a Muggle hand held video recorder. "How is mummy holding up?" Harry asked her.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"A Muggle video recorder. I'm filming the birth of James. Now tell the camera how you feel." Harry smiled.

"I'm tired." Ginny said. "Oh, another one." Molly grabbed her daughters hand and Luna coached her through the more painful contractions. Harry knelt beside her, taking her other hand.

"Deep breaths, Ginny." Luna said.

The door opened after the contraction was over and Hermione pranced in followed by a reluctant Ron.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "This is so exciting! How do you feel?"

Harry pointed the camera at the new visitors. "Harry, what is with the… thing?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and explained what it is. "So say hi to your future godson so that he knows who you are when he possibly watches this in the future."

"Hi, James… Or baby girl in case the doctors are wrong." Hermione said, the announcement that she and Ron were now godparents going on unnoticed. "Oh, wait! Me? Really!"

"Yes! Who did you expect?"

"I'm a godparent!" Ron said in disbelief.

Ginny giggled, but then moaned as another contraction took over her body. After it was gone, she sighed. "I want to walk outside."

Ginny got up with the help and support of Harry and Luna. She sighed happily when she got outside, fresh air at last! She walked around for a few minutes before having to lean against Harry during another contraction.

With another contraction, her water's finally broke. It was a small gush, and Ginny thought she had peed at first.

When she got tired from walking around noon, she went indoors and to a private room where Luna checked her again, declaring her 6 centimeters dilated. They called the midwife, Carrie Sharon. She arrived within twenty minutes and they began to monitor the baby's heartbeat.

"This is taking so long!" Ginny grounded out after another contraction. She was only 7 centimeters and it has been an hour since her last check.

Ginny's contractions are 4 minutes apart and are lasting about 55 seconds to a minute each. She found it was best to get up and walk around occasionally, and she liked it best when Harry rubbed her lower back with mild pressure.

Around 2 PM, Molly served snacks. Everyone had arrived at this point and Ginny was distracting herself with their conversations. Ginny got up with Harry and Luna to be checked. She was 8 centimeters. She was in transition, the hardest part of labor. She wanted to spend this part in private, with Harry, Luna, and the midwife.

She moved into her room, onto the bed and got comfy. Contractions are 2 minutes apart and lasting a minute and 15 seconds. Ginny was crying at this point and she felt awful.

"Ginny, you are doing excellent, you are amazing." Luna told her. "You are brilliant."

"Gin, I'm so proud." Harry murmured, rubbing her back.

"I can't… I- I feel like I need to go to the loo." Ginny sobbed.

"It's the rectum pressure often felt in transition, completely normal." Carrie assured.

"Ginny, just think, this is getting you closer and closer to meeting your James!" Luna soothed Ginny. "You're doing fantastic, not a single Wrackspurt in the room!"'

Ginny laughed at Luna's comment, but another contraction took her over and she squeezed the life out of Harry's hand. She groaned, grunted and sobbed her way through a grueling minute of pain.

Another hour of the same words, contractions, pain, tears, and the occasional vomit incident and Carrie announced she was 10 centimeters at last.

Ginny and Harry stepped into the warm water of the inflatable birthing tub, and Ginny actually relaxed. During the second stage of labor, contractions are easier to handle while the baby descends down the birth canal.

Ginny relaxed for a few moments, enjoying the relaxing feel of the water and Harry rubbing her shoulders. "Harry, it's almost here, he's almost here!" Ginny smiled.

Harry kissed Ginny's neck and told her more words of encouragement. She suddenly stiffened and sat up as straight as a board. "I wanna push now!"

"Okay, Ginny, I'm going to monitor your perineum so it won't tear. If I tell you to stop pushing, you must listen to me." Carrie said, sitting between her legs in the pool.

Ginny nodded, and the next contraction came. She whimpered, then boar down. After many minutes of pushing, they were awestruck to hear Carrie say "I can see the head; there is lots of black hair!"

"I want to feel!" Ginny reached her hand down and felt a tuft of hair between her legs. Harry followed Ginny's hand and was just amazed at his son's head. It suddenly made this all so real!

Ginny took the next few moments slowly. She gently pushed while Carrie massaged the perineum. "Crowning!" Carrie announced and Ginny began sobbing.

"You're almost done, Ginny!" Luna chanted. "Stay strong!"

The baby's eyes, ears, nose, mouth and chin emerged. Ginny demanded a mirror so she could see the facial features. The baby's face rotated to the side and His shoulders slipped out one by one.

"Just one more, Ginny! Then he will be in your arms!" Luna encouraged.

"I can't do it!" Ginny screeched, but with one final, great push, the rest of his body slid out and Ginny reached down and caught her son. "It's a boy!" Carrie shouted.

He was raised out of the tube and dried off. His nose and mouth was suctioned and then, at last, he was placed on Mum's chest. Ginny cradled the baby, and then… He let out a strong and fierce wail.

He was finally in Ginny's arms.

After that, things moved fast. Harry was instructed to get out of the tub and James was picked up by Luna, who was weighing, measuring and performing the Apgar test. Meanwhile, Ginny delivered the placenta and they checked to make sure her uterus was tight so the severed blood vessels from her placenta were not causing her to bleed out. She got up and out of the pool and settled into the bed. James scored a 9 on the Apgar because his fingers and feet were a little blue.

Ginny was checked for tears, and Harry cut the umbilical cord. Finally, Ginny had both Harry and James back with her. Luna encouraged her to attempt breast feeding, and no surprise, James was ravenous, although he did have difficulty latching on at first.

Harry spent those moments with his family. His son was amazing. His eyes were wide and alert, taking in his surroundings. His head – top with a Weasley made blue baby hat – was cone shaped from his trip down the birth canal. His skin was pink and healthy looking and it didn't take much longer for his little fingers to turn pink as well. His second Apgar test, James scored a 10 – perfect score.

"Go tell the family now. I'm ready to see them." Ginny murmured, completely exhausted.

Harry scrambled down the stairs, eager to release the news and then get back to his new child. The family looked up at his footsteps.

"It's a boy!" Harry shouted excitedly.

Everyone rushed at him with joy. Molly hugged him happily and Ron clapped him on the back. Hermione squealed and hugged him; even Fleur gave him one of those kisses on the cheeks that he received a lot when Fleur was happy. Ron was jealous at that little fact… But Hermione is better, of course!

"Come, come see!" Harry urged, impatient to return back to the little boy awaiting him.

"Who?" Some of the family all said at the same time.

"I don't care!" Harry laughed. They shrugged and followed him up the stairs.

The family spent long moments gushing over how soft his skin was and how adorable his looked, and his amazing resemblance to both Harry and Ginny. "He has Ginny's eyes, but Harry's hair for sure." "Look, look he's yawning!" And of course, Victoire said something 'adorable': "He looks like an alien!"

Somewhere in this chaos, both James and Ginny fell asleep. The Labor lasted almost 15 hours and no wonder both Ginny and James were exhausted. The family stuck around awhile longer, before they all headed home themselves.

James Sirius Potter. Born July 10, 2001 at 6:23 PM. Weighs 8 lbs 2 oz. 21 inches long

He is perfect.

* * *

><p>This was an <em>exhausting<em> chapter to write! But I'm glad I wrote it! I have QUITE a few things to explain.

**Active Labor:** Strongest contractions, when the cervix dilates from 4 to 8 centimeters.

**Transition:** The stage of labor when the woman prepares to push, when the cervix dilates from 8 to 10 centimeters, and often described as the most painful part of labor.

**Perineum:** The skin between the vagina and rectum; often tears during birth.

**Apgar test:** A test performed on newborns 1 minute after birth, and again 5 minutes after birth to determine the baby's health: Scored on muscle movement, breathing, skin color, heart rate and facial expressions. If the baby scores 0, he or she is basically dead.

I think I explained all the medical terminology! If I forgot, just ask and I'll tell you!

Read and Review! **Thanks a lot, you guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9: Weightless

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Well, James is here! Yay!

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to Wombat Unicorn, because my story has caused her to "wet" herself with laughter. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Weightless<p>

_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bank balances smaller, home happier, clothes dirtier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for.  
><em>**Author Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Week 1 <em>_**July 10, 2001 11:30 PM **__  
>You made it through the grueling birth process and now your newborn baby is finally here! His eyesight is very fuzzy and can't see objects that are more than 15 inches away (about the distance between a nursing newborn and his mother's face)<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby's spontaneous reflexive smile!  
><strong>__Your Life: Breastfeeding. 2 to 4 days after birth, your milk comes in. What does your baby drink before? Pre-milk called colostrum. When your milk comes in, it causes engorgement, which can be very uncomfortable._

_**[ tip ] **__Press a warm washcloth to your breasts before feeding and a bag of crushed ice after a feeding to help ease breastfeeding discomfort._

Ginny awoke suddenly. It was dark out and the room was strangely silent. She felt like she had missed something. She reached down to rub her belly, only to find out that it was gone! It all came rushing back: the contractions, the pain, and James.

Speaking of, where is her baby!

She sat up and studied her surroundings. Beside her, Harry laid atop the blankets still dressed in his clothes from yesterday. His glasses were on his face, and he looked like he was nearly dead with exhaustion. The birthing pool had vanished, and replacing it was a cot upon which Luna slept, her long hair spilling across the pillow.

Finally her sights landed on the bassinet next to her bed. She scooted carefully - feeling sore from the tips of her hair to her painted pink toenails – to the edge of the bed. She peered into the bassinet, and there was James, lying peacefully in the bed. Ginny sighed contentedly, then did simple math: James was only 4 hours old! It seemed very surreal to her that she had only slept 4 hours since his birth!

The baby began to fuss and fuss. Ginny stood up, a little wobbly and very sore, and she picked up James, getting a secure hold so she would not drop him.

"What's wrong, Jamesy?" Ginny cooed at the little baby. She sat on the edge of the bed, her leg muscles quivering, and looked down at her baby. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was beginning to cry. Harry stirred behind her, and she began to feel like she was doing something wrong.

Harry sat up and muttered something unintelligible. "Harry, please hold him for a second, I think he's hungry." Harry took the baby and Ginny struggled out of her shirt. Harry yawned and looked down at James, who was absolutely upset and letting the whole world know. Harry's eyes drooped, but he snapped awake when Ginny nudged him. "Can I have him back?"

Harry handed Ginny the baby and leaned back, closing his eyes. Ginny stroked the corner of James' mouth. It's a reflex the baby has, causing him to automatically turn his head towards the breast for a feeding.

Ginny sighed as the crying stopped and the feeding began. She looked down at James whose face was peaceful and his eyes shut lightly. He suckled quietly, his little fingers curled up into a tiny fist. His head was covered in thick dark hair.

Harry sat up. "I'm awake." He said through a yawn.

"Go to sleep, I'll be okay." Ginny murmured, her eyes never leaving her son's face. When Ginny spoke, James opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I'll stay up with you, I promise." Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He took his glasses off and sighed, staring blankly across the room. "Luna is asleep." He stated suddenly.

"I see that." Ginny commented, putting her finder in her son's fisted hand. His little, wrinkly fingers were dotted with little fingernails at the tips. His grip was strong as he wrapped the tiny fingers around her thumb – another reflex babies are born with.

"She must be deaf, 'cause James was all but screaming at us." Harry smiled.

James moved his mouth away from her breast and stared up at her, curiosity was evident, even on his little face.

"They say he can recognize my face and voice, and even my scent." Ginny said, smiling at his little eyebrows, scrunched up in concentration. Ginny brought James up to her shoulder, making sure that his head was supported and comfortable, then she gently rubbed his back in circles, just like the books told her.

And James promptly burped – such a big noise for a little body.

Once James was comfortable and asleep, the exhausted new parents set their little boy in the bassinet and tried to get some sleep themselves. Ginny founds herself have asleep when she remembered something she read in her parenting books.

"Harry?"

"Wha?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Babies need to eat every 2-4 hours." She whispered.

"Noooo…." Harry groaned.

They spent the rest of the night and most of the morning sleeping in-between feedings and nappy changes. Luna woke up earlier that morning and made breakfast for them. They were very surprised at Luna treating them like royalty, but she insisted that they would need her help while adjusting to life with a newborn.

When Harry, Ginny, and James emerged from the bedroom upstairs and settled themselves in the living room, they were shocked to see a mountain of flowers and balloon bouquets crowding their coffee table.

"Luna, where did all these flowers _come_ from?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, from various places!" Luna shouted on her way from the kitchen to the living room. She pointed to a large bush-like plant that was blooming baby blue flowers. "This one is from Neville and Hannah." She smiled. "They said they would visit later today, when you are awake."

She gestured to a large bouquet of various vivid flowers. "This one is from the staff at Hogwarts." She pointed to a small yellow plant. "That one is from Rita Skeeter. She wishes to interview you for the Daily Prophet."

A large vine that smelled like chocolate was from Hagrid. This extravagant balloon bouquet was from the Minister of Magic. And there were many more plants.

"How did they find out? James isn't even a day old!" Harry said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Luna picked up and unfolded a newspaper. "You made the front page of the Daily Prophet!"

On the front was a large picture of James in the bassinet (how on Earth did they get that picture!) He was sleeping, his mouth moving occasionally as though he was suckling the air. In large bold print across the top, the title read 'Potter Child is Born!'

Harry snatched the newspaper and opened it. He began to read. "Remember when Harry Potter was born and everyone marveled over how he looked like his father? Remember when Harry Potter was married and everyone marveled over how they looked like James _and_ Lily? Late yesterday evening, James Sirius Potter was born and he is a Harry look alike for sure. Will history repeat itself even more? Will another dark wizard rise to power and leave the new Potter baby parentless? The wizarding world is on edge!" Harry tossed the paper angrily aside.

"How ridiculous!" Ginny retorted. "So much for being interviewed!"

"I hate her." Harry mumbled.

Ginny frowned, suddenly a bit angry at Harry. "Did you marry me 'cause I looked like your mum?" She asked.

"What?" Harry sighed. "Ginny, I married you because I love you more than anything and I very much believe that you are my soul mate!"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "I know… I'm sorry for even asking such a ridiculous question."

"I made pancakes." Luna smiled suddenly. "With blueberries. We best eat them quick before a Blithering Humdinger steals them! They are quite the sneaky animal, you know."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, family and friends visited. They all came with minutes of each other, and the house soon felt crowded, but Ginny didn't protest.<p>

Her Mum and Dad showed up with some dinners they could heat up and a blue baby blanket with a large 'J' in the middle. "I figure he'll just grow out of any jumper I knit him now, so I might as well knit a blanket!"

Hermione brought a large soft cube on which each side had a different black and white or brightly colored pattern. "I read that, next to human faces, babies enjoy looked at bright patterns and I saw this toy and thought he might like it!"

Neville and Hannah brought something that looked like a small plastic television. "You hook it onto a baby's crib and the soft light and white noise helps them sleep. I figure you guys would like getting more sleep." Neville explained.

James was passed around like it was a giant game of hot potato. Even Ron held him, though he seemed very uncomfortable while doing it. Hermione was pleased that they were made godparents. Not only was it an honor, but she hoped that Ron would get attached to little James and want a child of his own. She just didn't know how to bring up the subject with him. She just didn't know.

Andromeda and Teddy came. Teddy peered at the little baby with curiosity. He looked up at Harry. "My brother?" He asked.

Harry was taken aback by the question. They had always been very, very firm with Teddy. They always made sure he knew that Ginny and Harry were _not_ his parents, and that he knew about Remus and Tonks, and how brave they were, and how they died fighting for his safety.

But they never thought about Teddy wanting siblings. They never thought about him assuming that James was his brother. They let him call George, Bill, Ron, Harry, Percy, and Charlie all 'Uncles'. They let him call their wives "Auntie". He knew that Victoire was his 'cousin' and so was Fred.

They just thought he would call James cousin too. He looked at Ginny, who shook her head with an unsure expression. "I don't know." She mouthed.

"Uncle Harry, is James my brother?" He asked again, more persistent.

Harry looked at Andromeda. She smiled sadly. "Let him call the child brother. If we don't, then we are taking away something he will never have otherwise."

Harry crouched down to Teddy's level. "You can call James your brother, but me and Ginny are –"

"Not my mommy and Daddy, I know that, Uncle Harry." His hair turned dark blue with sadness. "I know James isn't my _real _brother, but I pretend, okay?"

Harry nodded, thinking of his own twisted childhood. He used to pretend that Dudley was really his brother too. When Dudley would punch Harry in the face, he pretended they were playing a game of pretend. The punch was part of the game in Harry's head, but in reality it was just his cousin being a bully. As Harry got older, Dudley became a cousin by blood, but not by choice. He began to realize that Dudley hated him and Harry began to hate Dudley back; instead of pretending that he was liked.

Teddy turned his attention back to the little baby. "I wove James." Teddy said. "Can I hold him?"

Ginny patted the couch beside her, and Teddy scrambled to sit next to his Auntie. "Teddy, you have to be really careful and you have to support his head, okay?" Ginny said as Harry helped him position his arms the right way. Ginny carefully set the baby in Teddy's arms.

Teddy looked at James. He already loved this little baby, just not as much as Victoire. Victoire was Teddy's favorite, but don't tell James! "When can James pway wif me and Victoire?"

Ginny smiled. "Not for awhile. He has a lot of growing to do, huh?"

"He's so little!" Teddy giggled. "Was I little, too?"

Harry pulled out his wallet from his back pants pocket. He flipped it open and took out the picture that he found after the war, laying on the ground where Remus and Tonks were found dead. It was creased from being opened and folded so many times. He showed Teddy the picture of the plump little baby, waving his fists in the air, changing the color of his hair from pink, to turquoise, to pink again.

Teddy smiled. "I look funny!"

The group of people laughed.

At 6:23 PM, July 11, the remaining visitors celebrated James' birthday. He was one day old. They ate pie, because why not have pie? Pie is awesome.

The first week of James' life was spent very much the same. Every day he had multiple visitors, ranging from family to friends, to just downright weird visitors. Twice Harry had to kick Rita Skeeter out of their house, yelling "I don't _want_ you to write a biography of James, he is only 3 days old!"

Hagrid visited, and James spent his first days outside because Hagrid had trouble fitting through the door. "I remember when Harry were a little tyke!" Hagrid reminisced tearfully.

All the current Hogwarts professors visited. Some of them were genuine about wanting to see Harry's son, others were just bored because it was Summer Holiday and they had nothing better to do.

Sybill Trelawney insisted on reading the wrinkles on James's palm. She gasped after a moment. "Your son is in grave _**danger**_!" She predicted.

"Oh hush, Sybill." McGonagall said. That was an interesting visit filled with, erm, _interesting_ characters.

The entire DA visited. That visit caused Cho Chang getting _very_ jealous and telling Ginny she looked like, and I quote, 'a homeless woman around the age of 78'. Needless to say she left first. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan got in an argument about which Quidditch position James would play in the future.

"Seeker, duh!" Dean said. "Harry's dad, Harry himself _and_ Ginny were all Seekers on Gryffindor's team!"

"Look at his broad shoulders, he has the build of a beater, I tell you!" Seamus argued.

Finally at the end of the week, fewer friends visited. The numbers dropped dramatically and both Ginny and Harry were on the verge of simply collapsing.

Their son, however, was oblivious to everything. He simply slept 19-20 hours a day, dirtied up to 9 nappies a day, and cried for food every 3-4 hours.

Ginny still loved her son dearly, and it was simply surreal that he was _very real_ and no longer inside of her and pressing on her bladder (not that she was complaining or anything).

He was still absolutely perfect, and Ginny couldn't wait to watch him grow and prosper.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! I work at a grocery store and had a family reunion, so I was busy for awhile!<p>

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** What do **YOU** think about:: Scorpius Malfoy's future love life? I have seen both Rose Weasley AND Lily Potter paired with him.

Personally I like Lily and Scorpius together. Not only would that be cute, but it would be much more dramatic and ironic if Harry Potter's only little girl fell in love with Draco Malfoy's _(The enemy!)_ only little boy! It's totally a Romeo and Juliet moment!

So… Tell me… What do **YOU** think?


	11. Chapter 10: Please Stop Crying

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Baby James. So cute! :)

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to FatallyUnique, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) used her logic to change my view on the RoseXScorpius ship!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Please Stop Crying<p>

_When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies  
><em>**Sir James Barrie in Peter Pan**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Week 4 <em>_**August 10, 2001**__  
>Your baby is busy exploring his world. He loves your face, your voice and he is especially attuned to high-pitched cooing, otherwise known as baby talk. Strike up a conversation with your baby – He will even coo his own "comments"!<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby's coo, gurgle and hum!  
><strong>__Your Life: Post-Partum Depression. Even though you have a new baby full of joy, you may have feelings of disappointment. You spent nine months imagining what your baby will look like, and your _real_ baby may not live up to your expectations. These feeling may cause some guilt, but they are normal, so give yourself some time to grieve over the imaginary baby and then count the blessings you DO have._

_**[ tip ] **__Many new parents may be experiencing __**colic**__. If your baby is fed, dry and well rested, but is still crying, you might need to invest in a number of different solutions: try soothing noises, warmth in various forms, or if gas is the problem, cut out dairy food and spicy food from your diet._

Ginny was on her back on the living room floor, her sweet little boy beside her and they were both staring up at the numerous toys hanging from the play gym. There were ones that made noises, ones that lit up and ones that were soft and brightly colored. Ginny was in love with this toy.

James reached his pudgy hands up and batted at the toys, his eyes growing wide as he watched the toys swing back and forth and make noise.

Ginny watched her son play. He was absolutely fascinated with the multiple stimuli hanging above him. She had bought the toy for that very reason, because it was supposed to offer all the types of stimuli that babies loved.

She rolled over and got up to a kneeling position. James shifted his attention towards Ginny. "Hi baby!" She cooed at him. She picked up his little hand and unfolded his fingers. She gently brought the hand into his line of vision, and he became fascinated with it.

Did you know that after birth, baby's don't know that their arms and legs are attached to them?

She put James's index finger in his mouth and stood up. "I'll feed you in a second, I promise."

James just looked at her, and then pulled his finger out of his mouth and examined it.

She went into the kitchen and checked the clock – it was 3 in the afternoon. She sighed. Ever since Harry returned to the Ministry she has felt so alone. Even though she had James there, she still felt scared because if something went wrong, she wouldn't have any help. To be honest, she cried as soon as Harry apparated away. She picked up a small snack and went back to the living room, where James was batting at the toys above him.

James was eager with him feeding today and Ginny was eager with more parenting book reading. She flipped the next page, and the big letters on the top of the page: colic.

That would never happen to her, right?

Wrong.

The next day, around 4:30 PM, James began to cry furiously. She knew he wasn't hungry, for he had just fed. His nappy was dry and clean, and he had honestly just woken up from a nap.

So what was the issue?

She tried to rock him, bounce him; she laid him in his crib and then waved a bright toy near his face. No response at all.

When Harry walked through the door, His face scrunched up in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he just started crying and I can't get him to stop!" Ginny said, exasperated. "He's been crying for nearly two hours straight!"

"What if he's hurt?"

"I don't know!" Ginny shouted. "If I knew what was wrong with him I would have fixed it ages ago!" She rocked him some more and quietly made shushing noise, hoping it would calm him. He cried and cried. "You take him!" Ginny said. "I need a break."

Harry took the crying (Screaming was more like it) child and watched as Ginny simply walked away. Harry set the baby down underneath that play gym so that he could remove his Auror robes and his shoes. He then picked James back up and held him, attempting a lot of the same things Ginny had attempted: Bouncing, cradling, cuddling. He did this for nearly an hour, then gave up.

He climbed the stairs up to his bedroom, where he found Ginny crying as well. Okay – maybe Harry _can't_ handle this.

Harry set the baby down in the middle of the great big bed, and he offered him a pacifier. For a millisecond, James accepted the pacifier, and then rejected that as well. He began crying harder. Harry knelt in front of Ginny and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ginny. Please stop crying."

"But he _won't_ stop, I can't stop, he won't stop." Ginny sniffled.

"Ginny… please." Harry closed his eyes, the sound of James's wails reverberating in his ears. Ginny hugged Harry, burying her face in his neck and just tried to tune out the wails. Harry closed his eyes. After a second, the room felt… quiet.

"Ginny. He stopped." Harry said, opening his eyes to see James no longer crying, but just looking around the room. "Don't…. Move…"

"I'm so hungry." Ginny whispered.

James spent 3 and a half hours screaming. Once he finally stopped, Ginny fed him while Harry heated up one of those meals that Molly had sent over. "Your Mum is a life saver." Harry said while eating.

"Yeah." Ginny murmured. "Harry… I bet we got stuck with colic."

"With a what?"

"Colic. Nonstop crying for about 3 hours, everyday for 3 weeks." Ginny mumbled.

"No!" Harry groaned. He looked down at his son. "I love you James, but no more crying."

"What are we going to do." Ginny asked. "I don't think I can handle another 3 hour crying session."

"What am _I_ going to do? _Both_ of you were crying!" Harry sighed.

Ginny shook her head. "Error and Trial. All we can do is trying something to sooth him."

Let the 'games' began.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Ginny began. "Today we will try baby massages, this lovely CD named 'Noises from the Womb' and some warmth on his tummy. We also invested in that baby swing… thing. Pray that this works."<p>

Harry nodded, feeling like he was going into a war. James looked at them from bouncy set he was laying in, completely clueless. He cooed and gurgled baby talk and Ginny checked the clock.

"Okay. 4:30. Let the colic began." Ginny sighed.

James didn't start crying right away, but within 15 minutes he was fussy and progressively getting even fussier. They put James on his back in the middle of the bed and Ginny rubbed his tummy. For awhile, James calmed down. But after awhile of the tummy rubbing, he cried more.

"Put the womb noises on." Ginny buried her face in the pillow and Harry pressed play on the stereo. It sounded like a strange whooshing, and a heartbeat. James quieted down, but began fussing again soon after. "Put him in the swing, and leave the tap on." Ginny ordered, too tired to move a muscle.

Harry picked up James and buckled him into the swing. He flipped the switch to 'on' and it immediately started swinging back and forth.

James quieted and opened his eyes. He blinked, and then closed his eyes and his head drooped to the side. Harry backed away slowly, and quietly. "I think its working."

Ginny rolled over. "So all we have to do is play this heartbeat sound and swing him for three hours a day?"

"Seems so." Harry nodded. "Much better than all the crying."

"Yes." Ginny rolled back over. "Please be a nice husband and go heat up some food?"

Harry smiled. "I'll be right back."

And so, everyday around 4:30, Ginny dropped whatever she was doing, put on the heartbeat CD and set little James in the swing. It was the best 3 hours of Ginny's life. James slept soundly, Ginny got to take a power nap, and there was _no crying_. She looked forward to that part of the day so much; she even started putting him in the swing with the CD after middle of the night feedings. Thankfully, their colicky little baby seemed to calm right down.

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Week 6 <em>_**August 24, 2001**__  
>Your baby needs lots of sensory developmental games and activities. Find some random objects around the house and show them to your baby! He will be fascinated with anything from shiny spoons to silky fabric. <em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby's Social Smile!  
><strong>__Your Life: Sex after a Baby. Now that your Dr. has pronounced you physically ready for sex, that doesn't mean you're emotionally ready. You're tired, worn out, and stressed by the new baby. You CAN still be intimate through kissing, hugging, and just talking. _

_**[ tip ] **__Try tying bright strings and yarn to a wooden spoon and dangling the strings above your baby's face. _

James lay on his back and Ginny had a box of random things next to her. Harry sat beside her, squinting because Ginny had stolen his glasses. "What's in Mummy's box, James?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

James babbled back and smacked his lips together. Harry chuckled.

"Let's see…" She reached into the box and pulled out the first object she set her hands on. "Mummy has the Telly Remote! Oh, look at the buttons James!"

James's eyes widened and he stared at the remote for a few seconds, then _smiled_. Ginny gasped, Harry gasped, and James, on the other hand, was now busily trying to suck on his hand. Ginny put the remote in the box. "James, Mummy has Daddy's glasses!" She dangled the lenses in front of him and smiled. "Aren't they shiny?" She hoped the smile would return.

James babbled in response, but didn't smile.

"Harry, get the baby book! We must write this down." Ginny clapped her hands together. Harry started to get up.

"Can I have m-"

"He's smiling again, you can't leave yet!" Ginny interrupted.

Harry sat back down. "I can hardly see a thing!" He complained, squinting at his son. Ginny put the glasses on her husband's face, apologizing sheepishly.

"Jamesey, look at Mummy." Ginny said, smiling eagerly. She reached into the box and pulled out a quill. She tickled the feather lightly on her son's cheek and the smile returned full force.

"He's smiling!" Harry stated the obvious.

"I know! He's getting so big. Before we know it, he'll be walking." Ginny marveled.

"That's awhile away; he's not even 2 months old yet." Harry sighed.

"Well, look at how fast time flew. It seems like yesterday he was just born, but in reality a month and a half has just flown by!" Ginny sighed. "If it goes at this rate, we'll be sending him off to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's not September 1st." Harry teased.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She grinned. "Our baby is _smiling_."

Harry looked at his son who was glancing around the room and flailing his arms about. "I know. He's growing up so fast."

* * *

><p>This chapter was really hard for me to write and I feel like it sucks. :(<p>

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** What do **YOU** think about: Angelina Johnson and George Weasley's Children? We all know that Angelina is dark skinned. Do you think that Fred Weasley II is _Red head and white skinned_ or _Dark skinned and brown haired_?

Personally, I always picture Fred Weasley II looking like Fred Weasley_ (The Twin)_ with pale skin, red hair, and freckles. I always picture Roxanne having spunky attitude and those adorable African American braids, darker skin, and black hair _(in those braids!)_ Fred Weasley II is a carbon copy of George in my head, and Roxanne is a carbon copy of Angelina in my head.

But common sense says the dark over rules light. In Genetics, it makes sense that the darker skins and darker hair colors would over rule the lighter colors. Correct?

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	12. Chapter 11: The Inseparable Three

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Welcome Dominique Apolline Weasley!

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to Somerlia, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) Is just plain awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Inseparable Three<p>

_A Cousin is a ready-made friend for life.  
><em>**Unknown Author**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 2 Week 2 <em>_**September 23, 2001**__  
>Your baby is busy sleeping for longer chunks of time, which means you're getting more sleep as well! He's also producing more saliva than he can swallow! Which means he's starting to drool, so break out those bibs!<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to repeat vowel noise, like 'Ah' and 'Oo'!  
><strong>__Your Life: Childcare. By now you are probably thinking about childcare, whether for now, or for later. Should you go public, home, or babysitter? Take recommendations from friends and family, interview, do your research and then make your decisions. _

_**[ tip ] **__Some parents attach a bib permanently to catch that drool, just remember to take it off before bedtime so the bib doesn't strangle them._

Fred is 5 months old and sitting on his own. He was surrounded by pillows and blankets so if he topples over, he won't get hurt. His red hair was growing wildly on the top of his head, and he had freckles dotting his cheeks and nose. He watched James with mild curiosity, before turning back to his own pile of brightly colored toys.

James was underneath that play gym that he was addicted to. Teddy lay beside James, trying to teach him things. "James, you have to hit the toys that are _blue_ because those are worth the most points."

James gurgled back, pulling at his bib rather than taking interest in the toys. Victoire was attempting to get the adults attention in the room, because she was bored.

"We should get together more often." Audrey was saying. "Maybe we can take the kids on walks?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be a great idea!" Angelina smiled. Ginny was half paying attention to her sister-in-laws, but mostly she watched her son coo, gurgle, and occasionally smile.

Percy and Audrey had met in the ministry, and they married very fast. All of Ginny's brother's were still teasing Percy and saying he could never get a girlfriend, but they were all very surprised when he brought Audrey home. She had brunette curly hair, and she was very pretty. That shut both Ron and George up with jealousy.

"Ginny, you be this dolly." Victoire demanded. She slammed a plastic and blonde doll who was wearing a polyester pink dress into Ginny's lap.

"Okay, so what is this dolly's name?" Ginny asked, examining the fake plastic face.

Victoire stared at her. "No name, you be her."

"Okay." Ginny smiled. She did what Victoire told her for awhile, until James started fussing. "Vic, I gotta get James, go ask Uncle Ron to play with your dollies."

Victoire ran towards Ron and threw the doll at him. "Play wif me!"

"Oh, no… Not dollies _again_!" Ron moaned.

Ginny picked up James from the floor, Teddy following behind her. "Is he tired? Hungry?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said, checking his diaper. "Ick, I think he needs a diaper change." Ginny frowned. Once James was cleaned off and happier, she sat down with him on the ground and placed him on his tummy. He can now lift his head and he even scooted around. James was cooing and patting the soft carpet. "Is the carpet soft?" She asked him. Drool dribbled off his lower lip. She used the bib to wipe it away.

"He's getting so big!" Hermione said, touching the baby's soft skin lightly. James had pale skin and a full head of dark curly hair. He had light brown freckles dotting his cheeks. Hermione sighed.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Ginny finally asked.

"Who?" Hermione's brow crinkled.

"Ron." Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I see the way you look at James. _And _I see the way Ron looks at James."

"Your point?" Hermione frowned.

"Just talk to him." Ginny insisted. "If you don't, you'll have an unhealthy relationship." Ginny looked at her stupid older brother. "You might be surprised with what he says."

"What do you mean?"

"Children just _scare_ Ron, it's not like he doesn't like them." Ginny sighed.

Hermione looked at her lap. "What if I'm not ready?"

"Oh, psh!" Ginny scoffed. "Yeah right, Hermione!"

"Well! What if!"

Ginny paused thoughtfully. "Tell you what, Harry and I have had limited time together. Take James. Take him overnight and spend some time with the baby, then you'll get a feel for it."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Oh, definitely." Ginny said. "Trust me, I need a full night of sleep! And this way you can see how Ron acts when James cries, spits up, and pees on him."

Hermione giggled. "How about next weekend?"

"Sounds great!" Ginny enthused, happy that she and Harry could, you know… be alone. **Wink.**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 2 Week 4 <em>_**October 1, 2001**__  
>Your baby is busy learning about his new environment. Try reading books to your baby with bright colors and simple text. If he looks away, take a break and try something new. <em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to raise his head while lying on his back!  
><strong>__Your Life: Unwanted Advice. With your new baby, everyone has something to say about the way you handle things. Whether the advice is right or not, don't take everything they say seriously and remember: Their intentions are in the best place. _

_**[ tip ] **__If you notice a flat spot on your baby's head, it's caused by laying on the mattress, just make sure he gets lots of tummy time._

"And this is his blankie, but he doesn't need it when sleeps. And if he gets fussy and cries a lot, then you should play his womb CD and rock him, because that always soothes him!" Ginny instructed.

"Okay." Hermione nodded, scrawling it down.

"Blimey, Gin, this thing is _heavy_." Ron complained. He dropped James's diaper bag.

"And this is a cooler." Harry started.

"All the milk you need will be in there." Ginny finished.

"Read to him and play lots of music." Harry said fretfully. "He loves piano music best, and his favorite book is _Goodnight, Moon_."

"It's in the diaper bag!" Ginny added. "Along with a few rattles and small toys he can grasp to help his motor skills."

"I think we can handle one overnight with a baby." Hermione said, smiling at the worried parents.

"Yes, but if anything goes wrong, don't be afraid to call us!" Harry stated.

"Mate… We can handle it, we're all adults here." Ron lifted diaper bag.

Ginny smiled. "I trust you'll do fine." She snuggled James. "Goodbye, my sweet. Mummy loves you."

Harry took James next, kissing his forehead. "Don't be too hard on Ron, okay son? He might have a mental breakdown."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ron said sarcastically while Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Okay, we're going to go now… We'll be fine…" Hermione said as Harry handed the soft baby to her. Goodbyes were said and Ginny begged to kiss him just one more time, before finally Hermione and Ron got out the door.

As Harry and Ginny watched them leave down the front path, they both were compelled to chase after them and take their little baby back. "He'll be okay, yeah?" Harry said.

"Erm… Yes…" Ginny answered.

Hermione, on the other hand, was excited to spend the night with a baby. Specifically her Godson. Once they got home, they unstrapped James from his car seat and set him under the play gym.

"Isn't he just precious, Ron?" Hermione sighed as James reach for the toys above him, babbling the whole time. Hermione giggled. "He's so cute!"

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off. "He looks like Harry."

"Don't you just fall in love with babies at first sight?" Hermione sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, they're so soft." Ron mumbled while turning on the telly.

"I'm going to set up the portable crib, okay?" Hermione said, snapping her fingers in front of Ron's face. "Watch him closely, okay?"

"Yes, Hermione, I got this!" Ron said, trying to see around her hand.

"Okay." Hermione said, shouting as she jogged up the stairs. "If he cries, it's your problem!"

Ron was completely relaxed. Look at the little kid, he's just staring at the toys and sucking on his little thumb. He'll be fine. Ron watched approximately 10 more minutes of TV and the little squirt was crying. Ron picked him up.

"Hermione! He's crying!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"Check his diaper, if that's clean then make him a bottle." Hermione shouted back.

_Okay, _Ron thought, _how hard can this be?_ Ron checked the diaper and grimaced. _Yep, definitely the diaper. _

Ron opened the diaper bag and pulled out the necessary supplies. He opened the diaper and scowled. "Bloody hell. How can something so little produce something so rancid?"

James gurgled and stuck his pudgy fingers in his mouth.

Ron hurriedly wiped the child, rolled up the nasty diaper, and proceeded to stick a clean diaper under the baby's butt. James, however, choose that moment to let it all loose. He peed; on Ron's chest. Ron exclaimed in surprise, "That's disgusting!" and James smiled a drool-y grin, finding it funny.

"Oh, you think that's funny, eh?" Ron couldn't help but smiled at the baby. It's not like he meant it, right? Ron re-wiped the baby clean and started over with another diaper (the previous one was now peed on). This time, Ron hurried with his actions and got the diaper on him without anymore _incidents_.

Ron carried the baby up the stairs and into their bedroom, where Hermione was finishing the portable crib thing. She turned to Ron and was taken aback by the wet spot on his chest. "What happened to you?"

"He peed on me." Ron scowled. He paused briefly. "He's got good aim."

Hermione burst into peals of laughter, which made James smile, babble, and drool. The drool dribbled onto Ron's hand. "Oh, you just love to put your bodily fluids on me, don't you?" Ron sighed. "Take the drool-y little monster, I'm gonna go sanitize my chest."

Hermione took James and then waited until Ron was out of earshot. "Good job, little buddy. I think he likes you."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron woke up twice last night, once for a feeding, once for a diaper change – which Ron avoided taking part in. Other than that, it might have been the best night of sleep they ever had. James was really fussy before bed, so they put the womb CD in. Immediately he calmed and fell asleep, and the CD was so soothing and peaceful, they just put it on repeat and let it play all night.<p>

It was especially a good night for Hermione.

"Mione?" Ron whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione mumbled back.

"Do… Do you want, you know, children?"

Hermione froze and thought her answer over carefully. "Yes, one day." She said lamely.

"Mm…" Ron sighed. "James is nice."

"Yes, he is." Hermione was confused.

"Soon, okay?" He said. "I mean, we don't have to try immediately, you know?"

"Oh, yeah! No!" She babbled. "Soon sounds great."

They were both sad to return James to Harry and Ginny in late morning hours, but they had to. However, the couple returned home with smiles on their faces, knowing that soon they would looks as tired and worn out, but overjoyed, as Harry and Ginny did.

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 3 Week 1 <em>_**October 8, 2001**__  
>Your baby was able to recognize you from birth, but now he is definitely able to show it. He will move his arms and smile in excitement whenever you're near. He definitely prefers you, your partner, and a few select others over strangers.<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to rollover, from tummy to back!  
><strong>__Your Life: When the baby blues don't pass. Make sure you speak with your Doctor about postpartum depression. If you still aren't feeling yourself 3 months after birth, you may be depressed, and it is a real and treatable illness. _

_**[ tip ] **__Help your child learn to roll over by gently helping him get from tummy to back. Just remember, do this activity on a soft surface!_

Around 8 AM that morning, Ginny got the call from Bill; Fleur had the baby. She went into labor late last night, and the baby – a girl, Dominique – was born at 4:30 this morning. The little Potter family squeezed into the car and went to go meet the newest member of the ever growing Weasley clan.

Ginny hid her face behind James's blankie. "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the Weasley, the Weasley thought 'twas all in fun…" Ginny paused dramatically. "POP! Goes the Weasley." She popped out from behind the blanket.

James smiled at Ginny happily, his face full of surprise and glee.

"You know, it's supposed to 'pop! Goes the weasel.' Not Weasley." Harry laughed.

"I know, I just thought 'Weasley' was more fun." Ginny smiled at James.

They arrived at the hidden little entrance to St. Mungo's rather fast. They followed a stout but cheery Mediwitch up to the maternity floor and straight into Fleur's room.

Even after childbirth, Fleur managed to look radiant.

Molly and Arthur were there, and Molly was holding the little pink bundle. Also in the room was George, Angelina, and Fred. Fred was 6 months old and didn't want to be here. He was wriggling about and Angelina was wrestling him. "Keep still, you little turd!"

Ginny giggled. Molly traded Fred for Dominique and then traded Fred for James. Fred stared at Ginny in surprise. Ginny sat on a chair and gently bounced Fred up and down to keep him occupied. Victoire was on the bed with her Mum, looking tired.

Soon, Fred was traded for Dominique. Ginny looked down at her newest niece. Her head was full of pale white peach fuzz and she was very pink skinned. The little baby was a big baby though, a very sturdy baby.

"How big is she?" Ginny asked.

"A leetle over 9 pounds." Fleur smiled.

"You know, these three kids are gonna be starting Hogwarts together, they will be getting into trouble together, they will… they will be the Inseparable Three." Ginny smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Angelina chimed in. "I know Freddie here will nearly destroy Hogwarts. He only has one speed and that's go!"

"They are exactly 3 months apart." Molly added.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Harry asked, a small smile on his face as he got a turn to hold the new baby.

"Oh, yeah." George asked. "Voldemort? No problem! A bunch of screaming 3 year olds? RUN!"

And they were right. Dominique completed the trio perfectly. It was certainly the same sort of trio situation that Harry had been in. James would be the ring leader, Fred would be the side kick, and Dominique would be the smarts.

Dominique Apolline Weasley. Born October 8, 2001 at 4:30 AM. Weighs 9 lbs, 4 oz. 20 and a half inches long.

The trio of troublemakers is complete.

* * *

><p>No, this is not the end. :P My apologies on the amount of time it took me to get this posted! I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Laughter is Infecting

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – I had an Ear Infection on my 1st birthday and boy was I crabby.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **Princess of Narnia 1192**, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) types a billion "pleases" in her (or his) reviews! (I'm pretty sure you're a She, because your author's name is 'princess' not 'prince')

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Laughter is Infecting<p>

_Getting down on all fours and imitating a rhinoceros stops babies from crying.  
><em>**P.J. O'Rourke**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 3 Week 4 <em>_**October 31, 2001**__  
>When your baby is place on his stomach, he lifts his head and shoulders high up! This mini push-up strengthens his muscles and helps him see what's going on around him. He also might surprise you and roll over!<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to Roll over from back to tummy!  
><strong>__Your Life: Leaving your Baby: You may be feeling anxious when leaving your baby with a babysitter or your parents. Don't give into your anxieties! Consider the facts that you need occasional breaks from your baby, you need to work to bring income, and your baby needs to learn to socialize with others. _

_**[ tip ] **__If your baby is starting to roll over, but doesn't do it again, flash a shiny toy on the side he usually rolls over. If he does roll over, smile and cheer to encourage him! This new skill is kind of scary!_

"What is he _wearing?_" Harry exclaimed.

"He's a duck, Harry! It's Halloween!" Ginny defended. Little James was in his baby swing, gnawing on a baby toy and completely dressed up as a little yellow duck complete with an orange bill and feathers.

"Why a _duck_?" Harry asked.

"Because," Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I think it's adorable. Dominique is going to be a sheep, and Fred is going to be a pig so I thought I would keep up the Farm Animal theme. It'll be cute!"

Harry sighed. "What am I going as, Old McDonald?"

"If you want to!" She grinned. "Me and the other girls are doing sexy versions of the Disney Princesses. I have to be the Little Mermaid because of my red hair."

"Hot." Harry commented, which earned him a glare.

"Oh, please." Ginny scoffed. "I did think of you, by the way. You're going to be a merman with me, because Hermione and Audrey are _forcing _Percy and Ron to be their Knights in shining Armor."

"Do I get a one of those giant forks?"

"It's a trident!" She sighed. "And yes, you do!"

"Sweet!"

"Men." Ginny shook her head. "Easily impressed."

Everyone was piled into Ginny and Harry's House, all in ridiculous costumes. Ginny and Harry were merpeople (specifically Ariel). Fleur was Cinderella, complete with a poofy and sparkly dress, and a tiara. Bill was dressed like her prince charming, and he looked rather unhappy. Victoire was also in a pink poofy princess dress.

Hermione was Bell, from Beauty in the Beast, and Ron was a prince as well. He refused to be the beast. He looked the most unhappy of all.

Audrey was Snow white, and Percy the Prince kept pulling at his clothes uncomfortably.

Angelina was Jasmine and George looked very enthusiastic to be Aladdin. He even had a lamp that he kept rubbing and joking about. Teddy was here as well, dressed as a dinosaur, which was his new obsession. "RAWR!" He growled. "I'm a traniesauraus Rex! I bite!"

They went to Godric's Hollow to trick or treat for a specific reason. Number one being that it was a wizarding neighborhood, so people wouldn't look at them weird if Teddy or Victoire said anything. Plus they would have the wizarding candy that they were used to eating and would enjoy the most.

Reason number 2 being that they had respects to pay here.

"Alright, who's going to ring the bell?" Ginny asked.

"Me, me, me!" Teddy begged while jumping around. Victoire pouted. "Vicky, you can get the next house!" Teddy explained. He dinged the bell a couple times more than necessary. A nice woman, maybe in her 40s, opened the door and gushed over their adorable costumes and passed out generous amounts of candy.

They covered the neighborhood, and by the end of the trick or treating trip, Victoire was asleep in her stroller, Dominique was fussy, and Fred was getting into everything he could reach from his stroller, like leaves off of bushes.

The family apparated to the Burrow for a Halloween feast that could rival Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny and James stayed behind, however, and walked to the graveyard. They parked the stroller beside the headstones and took little James out of his seat. They sat in front of the headstones.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _

"It's been 20 years." Harry murmured, tracing the letters that formed the words _Died 31 October, 1981_.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Harry began to talk to them. "This is your grandbaby. James Sirius Potter. He is almost 4 months old and he's getting so big! He looks just like you, dad." He sniffled. They returned to silence for a moment longer. Harry stood up. "Lets go, before Ron eats everything."

They apparated away, the sadness lingering in their hearts.

Ginny sat little Ducky James on his tummy by Fred, Teddy and Victoire. He lifted his head high and watched as Fred displayed his roll over skills. He rolled over one direction, babbling his own language all the while.

Many pictures were taken and everyone ate, laughed and talked.

Ginny watched from the couch while James drooled on his toys and Fred rolled over some more. James did a little mini push-up to watch Fred roll around, then suddenly rolled himself over to his back. He was so surprised by his accomplishment that he began to cry.

Harry poked his head into the living from the kitchen. "What happened?"

"He rolled over and it scared him!" Ginny exclaimed while picking James up off the ground. "Oh, Jamesey! It's okay, baby!"

James's wails lowered and the watching family giggled. Even little Fred started to laugh. James calmed down and had a funny little expression on his face that looked like he was not pleased with being laughed at.

Victoire choose to throw the next fit. "I want more candy!"

"Why do you want to eat all this junk?" Bill asked.

"I want a big butt."

Bill tried to hold back his laughter, but failed miserably as everyone burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Victoire screeched. When nobody seemed to listen to her, she burst into tears. That was the signal for everyone to begin to pack up and head home. The kids were cranky and it was getting way past their bedtime.

That night, James slept peacefully, only waking up once with a smelly nappy. Ginny let Harry get that one.

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 4 Week 2 <em>_**November 14, 2001**__  
>Suddenly you might notice it's quiet… You panic, only to find that your baby is quietly amusing himself by playing with his hands and feet. You baby loves to do an action over and over again until he is sure of the result, then he will switch it up and see if it brings the same result.<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to laugh and squeal!  
><strong>__Your Life: Getting your Partner Involved: Let your partner take the next diaper change or feeding. It gives yourself a break and let's your partner get a chance to bond with the baby! _

_**[ tip ] **__You might get frustrated if your baby is frequently distracted during feedings. Feed him in a quiet, dimmed room to minimize distractions._

Ginny was surprised to wake later than usual that morning to a very quiet house. She rushed into her baby's room, fear coursing through her veins. She was thinking the worst: SIDS, death, choking. She found James lying in his crib, grabbing his feet and putting his toes in his mouth.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief: He was fine. She picked him out of the bed and dressed him quickly. They moved into the master bedroom and Ginny giggled, setting James on a sleeping Harry's tummy. "Wake Daddy up, James."

James dribbled drool onto Harry's chin. "Morning James, thanks for the drool, I needed that." Harry muttered.

Ginny giggled. "Morning… Watch James, I'm going to shower." Ginny walked away mournfully. She hated leaving James, even for trivial things like showering, and using the loo. What if she missed something? What if he gets hurt?

She rushed though her shower and exited the room to find Harry and James on the bed. "He's been rolling over like crazy!" Harry laughed.

James babbled at Harry. Harry reached down and tickled his tummy, only to be surprised at the outcome – He laughed. _James laughed. _

"Did he just laugh?" Harry asked

"He laughed!" Ginny rejoiced. "Harry, he laughed!"

Harry tickled his son again and was pleased to hear his little giggles. They spent the entire morning getting him to laugh. They played peek-a-boo, they tickled his tiny toes, and they popped up over the edge of the bed and made silly faces. It wasn't until James wanted to eat that they realized they haven't eaten either.

"You make lunch, I guess, and I'll feed the kid." Ginny bargained.

"Deal."

"It's only a deal because you don't have breasts." Ginny teased.

"I'm glad I don't." He grimaced. "That would totally kill my skills with the ladies."

"What skills!" Ginny laughed.

"Hardy har har." Harry scowled and jokingly stomped down the stairs. James seemed not to have much of an appetite. He seemed reluctant to swallow and he didn't eat as much as he normally did. Ginny didn't think much of it until James was seated in his baby swing to watch Ginny and Harry eat a normal lunch of tea and sandwiches.

James kept pulling on his right ear and grimacing occasionally. His face seemed red as well. Ginny watched him worriedly, though it seemed to just be something he was interested in. He liked to play with his toes and fingers, so why not his ear? It wasn't until after lunch when Ginny picked him up to lay him down for a nap that she really got worried. He was very warm to the touch. She pressed her lips to his forehead and gasped. _Was her baby sick?_

"Harry, where is the thermometer?" Ginny hollered.

"Why?"

"I think James has a fever. Is it in the medicine cabinet?" Ginny rocked James in a soothing motion as his eyes began to droop. Harry hurried out with the thermometer in hand.

"I found it!" He declared.

Ginny took James's temperature and came up with the number 102.5. "Oh, Harry, what if he's very sick?"

"Let's take him to St. Mungo's." Harry suggested carefully. They arrived at St. Mungos and got an appointment with a Mediwitch who studied the Muggle form of Pediatrics and brought it over to St. Mungos. She peered once into James's right ear and declared him sick. "Ear infection." She said. "I'll prescribe him some antibiotics. He doesn't have any allergies, correct?" She tapped a quill with her wand and it instantly began scribbling.

"Um, no he doesn't." Ginny said. "Is this a serious illness?"

"It can be, if untreated." She dug through a cabinet and pulled out a plastic bottle filled with bubblegum pink liquid. Ginny frowned. "It's strawberry flavored. Kids eat it up." She explained. "Once in the morning, once before bed, and make sure he takes ALL the medicine so he gets better right away. Give him children's Tylenol for the pain and fever."

"That's it?" Ginny asked.

"Yep." The nurse sighed. "Ear infections are really common. I see ear infections all the time, don't worry too much; unless it doesn't go away."

As Harry and Ginny left, they both felt very confused. "Harry? What is Tylenol?" Ginny spoke the word as though it was a foreign language. Harry shook his head.

"Aunt Petunia gave it to Dudley a lot. It takes away pain." Harry frowned. "I have no idea where to get some."

"Can't we just brew a pain reliever potion?" Ginny asked.

"Um…" Harry thought. "What if it hurts him, or he has a bad side effect?"

"Let's ask my Mum." Ginny decided. They apparated to the Burrow – as soon as they found a hiding place to do it.

"Oh, yes, Ron had ear infection like there was no tomorrow." Molly bustled around the kitchen. "I used to brew this potion up for all the aches and pains of childhood."

"No side effects?" Ginny asked cautiously, watching the liquid bubble as she attempted to nurse James some more.

"Nope, none at all." Molly added some strange leaves to the cauldron. "It completely takes the pain away, your baby will be on cloud nine."

Later that night, it most certainly looked like James was on cloud nine. He stared at his own fingers and drooled nonstop.

"He looks like he is high." Harry commented.

"I know." Ginny moaned. "What did my mum put in this?"

"Probably marijuana." Harry laughed.

"What is that?"

"It's a drug that makes you high. It also makes you lose your brain cells." Harry laughed.

"Mum said she gave this potion to Ron a lot!" Ginny looked horrified. "My mum is brewing drugs up in her kitchen."

"Okay, we'll just dump the potion down the drain and go find some Tylenol." Harry said, no longer laughing.

"I can't believe my 4 month old is _high_."

* * *

><p>Funny end to a chapter! Please review! It takes a few second to click the button a type a few nice words!<p>

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** What do **YOU** think about: Albus Severus Potter in Slytherin?

A lot of People put him in Slytherin, but I don't know if that would necessarily happen. Harry did share the secret that the Sorting Hat also lets you influence the final decision, so if Albus sat there and said "_not Slytherin, not Slytherin"_, don't you think the Sorting Hat would put him somewhere else?

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	14. Chapter 13: Sneezes and Bows

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – This will be a hard chapter to write.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **Jackieleanne**, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) is from ENGLAND! Don't stalk her, please. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Sneezes and Bows<p>

_A Family is a unit composed not only of children, but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold.  
><em>**Ogden Nash**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 5 Week 1 <em>_**December 10, 2001**__  
>Your baby's ability to express love and humor is just developing, and his new favorite activity is laughing. He'll laugh at all your "jokes", especially your silly facial expressions. He might even mimic you and try to make you laugh!<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to recognize his name!  
><strong>__Your Life: Eating Well: Feeling sluggish? Perhaps you're not eating well. Never skip breakfast, avoid candy and chips, and snack on healthier alternatives, such as yogurt or granola bars._

_**[ tip ] **__Your baby doesn't learn language from TV or Radio, so turn those off and use real dialogue instead!_

Ginny put a huge blanket on the ground and tipped the basket of baby toys over. James watched from his baby swing, his expression curious. "Are you excited to play with Freddie and Teddy today?" She asked him.

James babbled back. "Gah!" He shouted.

"Right, Gah." Ginny giggled.

"What am I going to do while you girls blab all day long?" Harry whined from the couch.

"I don't know, Ron will probably come, George will be at the shop and Bill may come as well. Percy and My dad are hung up at the Ministry today." Ginny sighed. "Get to know your Brother-in-laws today, like I'm getting to know my sister-in-laws."

Angelina arrived first, looking frustrated. "Ugh, Fred is crawling and he crawled into the bathroom and emptied out the bottom draw. He broke a few glass bottles, which is why he has bandaged hands." She sighed. "Lock your doors."

Ginny held back a giggle. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, his hands had a few cuts, but after the first owie he learned not to touch the shiny stuff." Angeline sat Fred on the blanket and he pulled a few toys toward himself. "That child will be the death of me. I have no clue what I was thinking."

Audrey walked in next. "I brought cupcakes!" She set them on the coffee table next to the other snacks. "I get so bored when Percy is gone, that all I do is bake… a lot."

Andromeda dropped Teddy off, whose hair was a dark green. "Look at my new dinosaur! RAWR! My hair matches him." He sat down on the floor to play with his little collection of dinosaurs.

Fleur bubbled into the room, carrying a crabby Dominique and Victoire was pouting. "I don't wanna play with the babies!" She shouted.

Hermione and Ron came last. Hermione greeted the group with a weak smile and a half hearted "Hey." Ron and Harry just disappeared up the stairwell, without a greeting from him at all.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired." She mumbled, sitting gingerly on the couch.

They spent the next hour jabbering about Witches Weekly, fashion, and food. They talked about upcoming Christmas holidays. "We should have the family at your house, Ginny, it's so much more comfortable to fit everyone here." Angelina commented.

"Molly can still cook here." Audrey added.

It wasn't until Ginny stood up to refill her water that Hermione spoke. She followed Ginny into the kitchen and sighed. "What is wrong, Hermione, I know it's not a lack of sleep."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "Yesterday, I started bleeding… I thought it was my period, but it hurt more than normal and it was really early and I was scared so I went to Mungos and-"

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, extreme concern in her voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I miscarried."

Ginny was silent for a moment, then she hugged her friend and let her cry quietly on her shoulder. Ginny kept saying things like 'It's okay' and 'everything will be fine' but she couldn't imagine what Hermione was feeling. She had lost a _baby_ she had lost a _life_. She had lost her _child_.

They sat on the kitchen floor, Ginny having a stoic expression and Hermione still crying. "Will you try again?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes." Hermione wiped her eyes dry. "I don't know when." They were quiet for a few minutes, then Hermione spoke again. "I didn't even know I was pregnant." She whispered.

"Did you try?"

"No, well, yes… I stop taking birth control, and it just happened, I didn't think it would work because they tell you to wait 2 months or something like that." She sobbed. "I would have named him Jackson. Or maybe she would have been named Leah."

Ginny felt herself growing sadder by the minute. Hermione wanted a baby like no other. She and Harry hadn't tried, and they had a healthy boy. All Hermione has done her entire life is try, and she keeps getting slapped in face. It was so unfair!

"I'm going to go home. I just don't want to be here. It's not you, it's the sadness. I just need time to mourn." Hermione murmured. Hermione begged Ginny not to tell anyone, then she and Ron left early. Angeline, Audrey and Fleur asked what was wrong; But Ginny explained that Hermione would tell them when she was ready.

"Fred, no!" Angelina shouted, but all she could do was watch as Fred pulled the veggie plate off the coffee table and onto his head. Carrots, Celery, and broccoli went flying everywhere and Fred was covered in ranch dip and hummus. "Bloody hell." Angelina moaned.

They spent the next twenty minutes picking the veggies up off the ground, and cleaning off Fred's head. By the time they finished, it had gotten dark out and it was snowing. Victoire was asleep and Teddy was complaining that he wanted to eat chicken for dinner. The women packed up their children (or in Audrey's case, he cupcakes) and left for home, all of them expecting that their husbands would want dinner soon.

Ginny's mind was far off the rest of the evening, but she pushed the thoughts away and spent the evening making James laugh. She could not control what she dreamed of, however, and was disturbed by the visions of a baby boy in peril, and no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't reach him in time.

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 5 Week 3 <em>_**December 24, 2001**__  
>Your baby is getting better and better at seeing small object. You might notice him reaching for a block, and then once he got it, he'll reach for another! He's also able to recognize an object even if he can only see part of it. <em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to Roll over in both directions!  
><strong>__Your Life: Using a Babysitter: Using a babysitter can be a scary decision to make, so consider a lot of factors, such as age, experience, and knowledge of babies and infant CPR._

_**[ tip ] **__If your little baby becomes fussy at the supermarket, engage him in a game of silly faces, the itsy bitsy spider, or give him a toy to hold or put in his mouth._

James was entranced by the Christmas tree standing in front of him. It glittered brightly and he was very entertained by all the colors. Ginny was busy flicking her wand at various decorations. She told wreaths to go over there, mistletoe over there, this decoration on that branch, and lights strung across that branch. She declared the house perfect after two hours of decorating.

At that exact moment, Ginny heard a scream, looked out the window and watched Ron fall off their roof.

Ginny ran out onto their porch "What happened?"

Ron stood up, covered in snow. "Harry pushed me!"

Harry peered over the edge of the roof and laughed. Ginny put her hands on her hip. "I told you two to decorate the house with Christmas lights, not fool around!" She couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Ginny." They chorused together. Ron apparated back to the roof and Ginny heard them scuffling and calling each other git, and of course, laughing. Ginny smiled and walked back into the house. Hermione peered from the kitchen, brining with her the smell of cookies and chocolate. "Did Ron fall off the roof?" she asked.

"Yes, or more so that Harry pushed him." Ginny shrugged.

"Oh. Wanna help frost?" She waved a butter knife covered in blue frosting.

"Sure, just let me check on James." Ginny walked over to her sweet baby boy who was in his baby swing. "How are you feeling?" She asked the poor baby.

Poor James. For his very first Christmas, his first present was the common cold. He was usually covered in drool, but add to that snot as well. His eyes were watery and he had a runny nose. His poor little nose.

Ginny suctioned his nose with a rubber bulb syringe. Babies breathe primarily out their nose, so if their nose is plugged or runny, they have trouble breathing which makes them fussy. Ginny went through charms books after charms books and eventually found one that would humidify his room, thinning out his mucus.

Hermione had gone St. Mungo's to ask questions about miscarriages. She has to wait awhile before conceiving again, and she was feeling bored and Ron got her a Hobbies Book so she could find something to pass the time. She connected with baking.

Later that night, Ginny and Harry sat on the couch, looking at the Christmas tree with its bright colors and decorations. The stockings that would be full with gifts in morning were hanging from the mantle. They slept through the night and woke up to take a billion pictures of little James. He opened new toys and things and they spent the day with family (Eating a feast, of course)

It was a nice Christmas.

* * *

><p>Sorry, the end is rushed and just isn't that great. :( I had BAD Writers Block.<p>

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** Who do you like to see Hermione with? Ron, Draco or… _*shudder*_ Severus Snape? Or someone else? Tell me why you like that pairing.

I prefer Ron and Hermione together. They remind me of myself and my boyfriend! Hermione loves to learn, and I am definitely a know-it-all. Ron is such a dork, and My boyfriends is definitely the comedic relief in my life.

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	15. Chapter 14: Baked Goods

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – I feel like I have been neglecting Poor Harry Potter!

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **LunaBeth203**, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) is from the UK! Don't stalk her, please. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Baked Goods<p>

_An Angel wrote in the Book of Life my baby's birth... then whispered as she closed the book "Too beautiful for Earth"  
><em>**Unknown Author**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 6 Week 2 <em>_**January 14, 2002**__  
>Your baby may prefer one hand for awhile, then switch to the other, but you won't know if he's a lefty or righty until 2 or 3 years old. On another note, try introducing Baby Sign Language at this age. Start by signing simple motions as you say a word. Ex: When you say "Hungry" put your fingers to your mouth. <em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to sit without support!  
><strong>__Your Life: Comparing your Baby: A friend or a relative's Baby may seem more developed than your baby, and it may cause thoughts of worry. But you shouldn't worry too much: Babies develop at their own pace and while your baby might lag in one area, he may just need some more time._

_**[ tip ] **__Don't try to influence your baby's dominant hand: This will only confuse him and cause hand-eye coordination problems later on._

Harry sat down in front of the high chair and stared into James's brown eyes. James gave him a look of amusement. Harry raised an eyebrow at the seemingly innocent baby. James stuck out his little pink tongue. Harry loaded the little rubber spoon with pureed sweet potato. James reached for the spoon eagerly.

"No, no." Harry said, pulling the spoon out of his reach. "You need to make me a promise, son." Harry narrowed his eyes. James crossed his eyes. "You can_not_ spit these sweet potatoes all over me. Because I will be _very_ upset. I might even cry." James babbled back.

Harry smiled. "I knew you would see things my way. Now… Open up." James swallowed 1/3 of the potatoes on the spoon, and the other 2/3s he spit out. Harry scooped up what he spit out and tried again. "Yum, Yum James. Yummy. Eat it. I command you."

Ginny sat beside Harry, her red hair twisted up in a white towel. "I don't think commanding him will work." Ginny giggled.

Harry smiled. "It was a good try on my part. Any plans for today?"

"I'm taking Hermione and James out. We'll shop and nab some of the after Christmas sales." She lowered her voice. "Ron says she has barely left the house beside work."

"Mmmm." Harry grunted. "Poor Hermione."

"No, Harry, Hermione doesn't need pity." Ginny shook her head. "She needs hope."

Harry nodded. "Right. So, is Ron coming here?"

"Probably. I doubt he wants to just stay at home." Ginny smiled.

"What does Ron need?" Harry asked.

Ginny froze. She hadn't thought of Ron and what he needed. "I don't know." Ginny admitted.

"Hmm." Harry plopped another spoonful of orange mush on James's tongue. "He needs guy time." Harry decided.

James's little face screwed up and suddenly he sneezed – orange goo flying out of his mouth and spattering across Harry's face. Ginny held back laughter as Harry removed his glasses. "Nice one, James." Harry sighed.

Once Harry got his face and hair free of the sweet potato mush, he returned to his wife and son – he like saying those words. They were _his_ wife and son.

"Hermione and Ron should be here soon." Ginny said while snuggling the wiggly little boy. As though on cue, they flooed into the living room. Hermione looked troubled and Ron looked tired. Ginny stood up and grabbed the diaper bag. "We shouldn't be out too long." She smiled. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed Harry softly.

Ron watched out the window and Ginny dragged Hermione of shopping. Once they were gone, he turned around and started digging into his pocket. He pulled out a shrunken knapsack and muttered _engorgio_. He emptied out numerous containers on to the couch. "Hermione gets home earlier than I do, and every day I come home to a brand new pan of some sort of baked goods. Harry… I can't eat anymore brownies or fudge or cauldron cakes."

Harry opened one of the containers. "Blimey." He muttered.

"You can have them. Eat it all." Ron muttered.

"Besides all the sweets, how is Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron struggled to find the correct word. "Impatient?"

Harry grunted. "And you?"

Ron chuckled sarcastically. "I don't know." He sighed. "Guilty?"

"How so?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I wasn't so hesitant or maybe there is something genetically wrong with me." Ron shook his head. "Either way… yeah, I feel guilty."

"Well, you shouldn't, cause it isn't anyone's fault at all." Harry said firmly.

They sat in silence.

"You'll try again." Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "But there will always be that baby who could have been, right?"

"Think of it this way." Harry nibbled on a fudge square – bloody hell, Hermione really was brilliant at everything she did. "When you get pregnant here in the next few months, and the baby is born, and you fall in love with that baby… Well, what if Hermione hadn't of miscarried? Then you wouldn't have the little baby that was conceived during the time that Hermione would have been pregnant. Right?"

"Yeah, that's a good way to think about it." Ron nodded. "Can you write that down? There is no way I could ever remember that, and Hermione needs to hear something like that."

Harry carried the sweets into the kitchen, setting them on the table. He returned to Ron, who was experimenting with the television remote. "I don't understand all the buttons!" He complained, pressing one which caused the screen to light up with static. Ron flinched and shouted over the noise, "This is terrible!"

Harry snatched the remote and switched it to TV mode, the screen lighting up with a sitcom.

"Thanks Harry." Ron looked relieved.

"Honestly, Ron, how do you managed in your own home?" Harry laughed.

"Hermione does it for me." Ron admitted. You see, because both Harry and Hermione grew up in Muggle homes, they were teaching the Weasley family how to use many of the useful Muggle inventions. Like cell phones, although that one might be a lost cause. So far, George has dropped his in the loo, Molly has let hers gather dust calling it a 'contraption of evil' and Arthur accidentally called China. Twice.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I asked when you and Gin will pop out more kids." Ron looked miffed that Harry hadn't been paying attention

"Oh. Erm… Well, I haven't thought about it." Harry's brow crinkled. "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about more kids?"

Ron looked thoughtful. "Oh yeah, I supposed James isn't even 1 yet."

"James is… a handful." Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"His bodily fluids somehow manage to get all over… everything. Mostly me."

"He peed on you too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Numerous times."

They stared off into space both of them shuddering at the thought of urine… everywhere. "Harry." Ron said suddenly. "Do girls pee too?"

Harry gave his best friend an odd look. "Ron… Everyone pees."

He snorted. "I know that! I meant do they pee like James does."

"Oh!" Harry scratched his head. "I don't think so."

Ron nodded. "I hope we have a girl first."

Harry laughed.

Harry and Ron decided to go play a one on one Quidditch match until they returned. Once they did, Ron hugged Hermione. "Harry has something he wants to tell you." Ron said. "Go on, Harry, tell her your wisdom."

Harry blinked. "Er – Well, I was just thinking, and when you conceive in a few months and then have a baby, well, if you hadn't miscarried then the baby you'll conceive soon would have never been born… If that makes sense."

Hermione hugged Harry, tears in her eyes. "Makes perfect sense."

_These are my footprints, so perfect and small_

_These tiny footprints never touched the ground at all_

_Most of these footprints are found in my Mommy and Daddy's Hearts_

_Because even though I'm gone now, we'll never be apart._

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 6 Week 4 <em>_**January 28, 2002**__  
>Your baby is gravitating towards stuffed animals and one might become his security object. Don't be surprised if it becomes covered in drool and starts to accompany you everywhere! A good way to test his attachment to a toy is to take it away and see if he protests.<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to start crawling!  
><strong>__Your Life: Grandparents: New grandparents mean well but try not to become extremely defensive or judgmental if they criticize your parenting skills and force unwanted advice onto you_

_**[ tip ] **__Don't sweeten yogurt with honey if you feed yogurt to your baby! Honey can be very harmful to babies under 1 year of age!_

The bathtub had a shallow layer of warm water. Harry set the nude baby carefully in the water. James immediately began splashing and babbling. "Bah!" James exclaimed while splashing one hand into the water.

Harry sat cross-legged on the floor and rolled his sleeves up. Ginny came in and kneeled beside him. Her arms were laden with soaps, towels and fresh clothes for the little trouble maker. "Why is our child the hardest one to clean?" Ginny complained.

"I don't know… Fred might beat James in that round." Harry grinned.

Ginny scoffed. "Fred is… something else. He's a wonder child."

"Wonder meaning that we wonder how George and Angelina managed it." Harry chuckled.

"Okay. Let's start on the hair." Ginny groaned. They put a tiny pea sized dollop of baby shampoo on his mop of dark hair. The second they began rubbing the soap into his thick head of hair… James began to fuss. Harry tried to distract James by showing him a bath toy, but the child persistently cried. James _hates_ getting clean.

Ginny carefully rinsed James off and proceeded onto the difficult part. Lifted James out of the water and Harry began to scrub the little body down. "I swear James, if you pee I'll-" Ginny interrupted Harry's empty threat.

"You'll do nothing. He's a baby!" She shouted over the cries of an unhappy James.

"I know! But it's yucky."

Once James was rinsed off he was lifted from the tub – screaming the whole way – and dried off. He stopped crying and Ginny dressed him in his pajamas.

"Why can't we just scourgify him?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Because! I like the way he smells after a bath." Ginny admitted.

James was nursed and put down for bedtime. He was sleeping through the whole night now. It was a relief to Ginny and Harry, who were both exhausted by the end of the day.

Ginny and Harry climbed into the bed and she snuggled up to his chest. "Do you think I should get a job?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Income?" Ginny offered.

"Gin, I still have a pile of gold left over from my parents." Harry shook his head. "We are financially… well off."

"I'm bored." Ginny admitted. "James is great entertainment, but he still naps frequently during the day. I have nothing to do during that time."

Harry thought for a moment. "What about James? Where will he go?"

"Nowhere! I can work from home." Ginny looked very hopeful. "I was talking to Angelina and she said that the Daily Prophet is looking for another Quidditch reporter!"

"Sounds fun." Harry commented.

"All I need to leave for is interviews. The articles can be written at home. And it's very flexible!" Ginny was practically bouncing with energy.

"And it has to do with Quidditch." Harry added. He chuckled at her energy. "You can go check it out tomorrow, I promise. I can handle James for awhile."

Ginny laughed. "I'm so excited! Something to do besides clean and watch the telly!"

Harry laughed with her. "Okay, okay, calm down. Let's get some sleep." Harry pecked her soft pink lips. Ginny deepened the kiss and they fell together in a tangle of limbs.

Thankfully James remained asleep.

* * *

><p>Yay! New chapter!<p>

_A few announcements before the Chapter Question._

**1-** School for me starts **September 6**. I have a difficult year ahead of me – LOTS of homework and Studying. I will try to update once a week, but I have a Job to keep up with as well. Don't get mad if updates become sparse! I PROMISE I will finish this story.

**2 –** *****PLEASE READ!***** I have put current pictures of the Next Gen on my profile _(Including Teddy!)_ so click my name up there and check it out!

**3 –** *****CONTEST!*** **The _**200**_**th **reviewer will get to request a scene in this story! It can be anything – **except a sex scene** – Pertaining to any character. They must be **LIVING** characters and Canon pairings. Alive means they can't be dead and they must be born! So it can't be about _Lily Potter II _because she hasn't been conceived… yet! But it **CAN** be about Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass being that they are alive! :)

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** What would **YOU** rather see me do? Keep this story completely **CANON** or can I add a few characters here and there?

I do wish to keep the Next Generation Canon. No extra babies for the Weasley's! However, in addition to Luna's twin boys – **Lorcan and Lysander** – I would **LOVE** to give Luna a little daughter! **BUT** if i get enough requests... I might give one of the Weasley's an extra baby..._ ONLY_ if you guys want it!

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	16. Chapter 15: Valentine's Play Date

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Alright! Completely canon! But I think I will add a little girl for Luna

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **FallingStar95**, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) REALLY loves my story. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Valentine's Play Date<p>

_I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine 's Day. When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon.  
><em>**Unknown Author**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 7 Week 2 <em>_**February 11, 2002**__  
>By now you have probably been telling your baby that the telephone isn't a toy, that rattles aren't for throwing, and that hair is NOT for pulling. He disobeys, but not to be mean, but because he is curious. Try using just a simple "No" and distract him. <em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to combine syllables, like "Baba"!  
><strong>__Your Life: Treating yourself well: It can become stressful between work and a baby, so just remember to eat healthy, get outside, pamper yourself and take a yoga class for relaxation. _

_**[ tip ] **__Try introducing finger foods to your baby! "O" shaped cereals are a great first finger food for your baby._

James banged his hands on the tray of his high chair impatiently. Harry scattered cereal across the tray and nodded in reply to what his darling wife had just uttered. "I agree with you whole heartedly." Harry said, even though he hadn't really been paying attention.

James squealed and grabbed a piece of cereal with his whole hand and fisted it into his drooly mouth.

"I'm happy about the new job and everything, but this just isn't fair. You and I should be spending the day _together_ not apart!" Ginny stomped her foot angrily.

"I know, dearest, it is unfair." Harry pressed the puree button on the blender. He watched the butternut squash slowly become a mushed up mess.

Ginny was upset because her lovely new boss – Madame Islip – was having her document a marriage on _Valentine's Day_. Ginny was upset that she couldn't ship little James off to spend time with Grandma and spend the day in bed with Harry.

The English National Quidditch team _hates_ the American National Quidditch team – in fact, they were rivalries to the point of suspected murder! And as if that isn't juicy enough gossip, now England's famous Chaser Avery Hawksworth and America's famous Female chaser Debbie Muntz are getting married!

And that is why Ginny will be spending her Valentine's day watching two Quidditch players confess their undying love when she should be spending the day receiving chocolates, roses, and love from her husband!

Sigh.

"You know, since you have to be at the wedding all day, maybe I should take Fred, Victoire and Dom instead of Molly and Arthur. Then they can have the holiday together."

"Harry… don't you think that's a bit much? It's a lot to handle." Ginny shook her head. Fred and James together just spells trouble.

Harry went thoughtful for a moment. "Doesn't Hermione have a meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes…"

"Ron will help me!" Harry declared.

Oh boy. This will be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 2002<strong>

Harry woke up with Ginny and sent her on her way. She was dressed in a long silver dress for the wedding. She looked simply ravishing. He kissed her softly goodbye and began to baby proofed the living. He put gates up so that Fred could not crawl into the kitchen or hallway… It was best if he stayed out of trouble.

He put cushioning charms on every hard surface he could see and duplicated James's baby swing and James's highchair to accommodate the growing number of babies that would occupy the house.

He moved the coffee table out of the way and spread out toys for the children to play with. By the time Harry finished, James was awake and hungry. The Living room looked more like a daycare rather than a nicely decorated room. Harry was proud of himself. He would prove to Ginny that he can and will handle this nicely.

He pureed more butternut squash. James ate greedily and then was set on the floor to play. Ron would be arriving with Fred around noon. Hermione's meeting began at 11. Fleur would be dropping off Victoire and Dom sometime in the afternoon. He had contacted Andromeda at one point as well – She agreed that it would be a nice day for a play date.

Fleur walked in looking exhausted. Victoire was getting closer to age 3 every day and she loved to tell people about that. Dominique was only 4 months, still a tiny little thing. Fleur rattled off a few instructions and handed him a diaper bag.

"I'm fwee!" Victoire told him. She held up three little fingers with sparkly pink nail polish adorning each nail.

"Not yet, Cherie." Fleur corrected. "Thank you 'Arry, you are a lifesaver." And she kissed him on his cheek and flounced out the door.

Andromeda flooed Teddy in. She never really stayed very long. She instructed to Harry that Teddy was having a bad day. Harry knew that Teddy was having one of those days when dealing with grief was hard to handle. Andromeda said she had talked with Teddy today and he was feeling better – Harry just needed to be sensitive with him.

Teddy was nearing his fourth birthday as well. He had moved on from a Dinosaur obsession to an Astronaut obsession.

"Look, Harry, I'm jumpin' on the moon!" Teddy said. He moved slowly and dramatically. "Whoa!" He laughed.

Ron walked in with Fred. The 10 month old little baby was squirming about trying ever so hard to get loose – probably to cause trouble. "Blimey, Fred! You nearly kicked me in an unmentionable place!" The little boy just whined in response.

Ron set him on the floor near Teddy and James. He examined the room. Dom had been set in a baby swing. She was too little to lie on the floor with a bunch of active toddlers. She would get trampled. Teddy was currently stealing Victoire's dolls and making them "Jump on the moon." James was chewing on a teething ring and Fred was throwing blocks in the general direction of Harry and Ron.

Fred lunged forward and began crawling. Harry picked him up and set him back by the toys. "Freddie, you stay put. Don't get into trouble."

Fred crawled over to the couch and pulled himself into a standing position. "Anyway, what are we supposed to do until lunch?" Ron whined.

"Fleur said that they haven't eaten yet. Why not just do lunch now?" Harry watched Fred closely out of the corner of his eye. Fred could take a few wobbly steps while holding on to the couch for support. He was trying to reach for the remote and was clearly upset when Harry pulled it out of his reach.

"Oh, sure, Angelina said to just give Fred some cut up fruit and cereal stuff." Ron said.

"Okay, you go cut up some pears – they're on the counter." Harry stood. "Vic, Teddy, what do you want for lunch?"

"Astronauts eat toofpaste." Teddy said matter-of-factly. "I'm an Astronaut."

"Well, toothpaste isn't healthy for you." Harry stifled a chuckle. "How about you, Vic?"

Victoire sighed. "Soup."

"Ham." Teddy decided. "Astronauts eat ham sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Harry asked, kneeling down to pick up James.

"Only on Mars." Teddy giggled.

"Alright then, Vegetable soup and Sandwiches." Harry decided. Simple enough, he could cook that without burning down the house. He plopped James into his highchair and proceeded hunt down Fred. Fred was on the move, crawling toward the TV stand. He picked up Freddie – a heavy baby that one was! – and buckled him into the highchair next to James.

"Baba." James said knowingly.

Fred began to fuss and whine. He joined Ron in the kitchen. "Look at us." Ron shook his head while snickering. "We are two common housewives now. Taking care of the kids and _cooking_."

"It's not just a woman's job anymore, Ron." Harry pulled out the pot to warm up the soup. "There should be a jar in the Fridge labeled Butternut Squash. Feed that to James. And what took you so long with the pears?"

"I cut my finger!" Ron said defensively while piling the fruit into a bowl. "It really hurt."

"Typical." Harry teased. "Now go feed them before Fred begins to really scream."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Harry had to multitask cooking for Teddy and Vic while feeding Dom her bottle. The little baby girl looked up at Harry with a sort of surprise. Her blue eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity as she suckled the bottle.

"Teddy, Vic, get up to the table." Harry shouted. The two little toddlers scrambled to find their seats at the table and Harry served them as best as he could with limited hands. Victoire seemed unhappy. She dipped her dainty finger into the soup.

"Hot." She whined.

"Blow on it, Vicky, like Astronauts." Teddy said. He puffed up his chest and blew on his soup causing little droplets to spatter on the table.

"Yuck." Vic wrinkled her button nose.

"Eat your sandwich while your soup cools down. " Harry suggested while burping Dom. He had been distracted and forgot a rag, so in return, Dom spit up down his back. He groaned. "Just my luck."

Harry instructed Ron to watch Vic and Teddy while he went upstairs to change his shirt. After the kids where fed, the babies were very interested in taking naps. Teddy was interested in showing Victoire how to moon jump. After a nice little temper tantrum causing Dom to get fussy, he convinced Teddy and Victoire to settle down with movie. In no time, however, both Vic and Teddy feel asleep as well.

Ah… Silence.

"How are things at your place?" Harry asked Ron. Hermione's mood has improved significantly. She finally stopped baking and begun a new House Elf law – which is why she is in a meeting today.

"Good. Actually great." Ron paused. "We're in the clear." He said cryptically. Harry knew what he meant, however. Let the conceiving begin.

"Too much info, mate." Harry grimaced. Ron was his best mate, and Hermione was definitely a sister to Harry. Ginny was Ron's legitimate sister, and Harry was definitely Ron's best mate.

They try really hard to avoid discussing their sex lives.

The TV set to a low hum, the rhythmic and almost soothing sound of the baby swing automatically swinging Dom, Fred and James back and forth, and a full stomach of warm soup was the perfect recipe for a cat nap.

Harry awoke to an issue. Victoire had an, for lack of better word, 'accident'. It was a rookie mistake on Harry's part. Harry hadn't even begun to think of potty training and he wasn't exactly excited to take a trip in that direction. And now Victoire was wailing unhappily.

"Shh, Vicky, you'll wake the babies up." Harry tried. The wet and unhappy girl, however, showed no signs of stopping her cries. Harry gave up, becoming frustrated. "_Silencio_." He muttered at the babies, and they were instantly wrapped in a bubble of quiet.

Harry frowned, wracking his brain for ideas on how to comfort the wet child. He crouched to Victoire's level. "Vicky, it was an accident and not your fault. Look, it'll be easy to clean up. Want to watch?" Vic sniffled and nodded a tearful nod.

"_Scourgify"_ Harry said clearly. Victoire smiled tearfully when the dark spot disappeared. Apparently Fleur had been half prepared for something like this to occur. Victoire did have extra underwear and pants to wear, but no extra shirt, and see as she had been laying down when this accident occurred and applying the common laws of gravity – well, you get the point.

Harry had a fun solution that would surely cheer the little girl up. "How about you pick out a shirt of Aunt Ginny's to wear, hm? It will be a bit big on you, but I'm sure it will be better than your other shirt." Harry suggested.

Victoire nodded enthusiastically. She picked out a particularly sparkly t-shirt that Ginny owned. It was much too big, acting as more of a dress than a shirt of Victoire's small frame.

Later in the afternoon, once everyone had woken up, they all got active and begain a couple rounds _each_ of "Patty cake" and "Dollies" and "Uncle Harry, you be the daddy!" and "Peek-a-boo!" and "Uncle Ron, make another silly face!". Early that evening, parents began to show up to retrieve the little ones. Fleur breezed in, full of smiles, "I 'ope they were no trouble?" She asked.

"No, none at all." Harry assured.

Dominique didn't respond much to the goodbyes said by Harry, Ron and Teddy, but Victoire did seem sad to leave them. Needless to say, the little girl had _definitely_ warmed up to her Uncle Harry. Uncle Ron could work on his silly face skills, however.

Angelina arrived with a crack and scooped up her trouble maker. She conversed lightly with them for a few moments, and then began to leave. "Say bye bye, Freddie." And the chubby little hand wave goodbye at them. Harry and Ron waved back.

Teddy didn't throw a temper tantrum when he left. He was tired after having his nap interrupted by Victoire. Andromeda ushered him into the Floo saying things like "We have stuff to do…" and "I left the roast in the pot!" However, Teddy couldn't bear to leave without one more hug from his two most favorite uncles.

Ron sighed, feeling grown up and satisfied. "That went well. We make a good team! Harry, we should start a wizarding daycare! D'you know how easy that would be? If there's a mess, just wave the wand, if there is a bloody screaming child, just silencio it." Ron nodded. "There would be good money in that."

"Ron… I have no desire to start a daycare with you."

Ron left pretty much right away after that, saying something about "Roses" and "Hermione… home… mad" Harry didn't mind because he know that Ron would probably be around the next day to complain about Hermione being to touchy about Valentine's Day.

Harry turned around to face his drooling little man. "James… Your mother will arrive in approximately… an hour."

"Ba!" James declared, picking up a colorful block to examine it.

"I know what you mean." Harry sighed. He sniffed the air, and then sniffed his shirt. "I smell like urine, vomit, and soup."

Harry spent the next hour cleaning up the living room and getting it all in order. He then raced upstairs to his bedroom – conveniently strapping James onto his chest in one of those Muggle baby backpack things – and began preparing the room. A few artfully conjured rose petals there, a nice bottle of wine and Ginny's favorite delicacy: strawberries dipped in dark chocolate.

He placed a trail of candles creating a lighted pathway to the bed and checked his watch. "Shower… I can't… No time." He removed James from the carrier and placed him on the floor. The child looked extremely out of place amongst all the romantic flowers and candles.

Harry changed as quickly as he could and produced a bottle of cologne as a back-up plan. He grabbed James and raced down the stairs.

See – Harry isn't as dumb as you think – He has this all planned out. He would pretend to 'Forget that it was Valentine's day' and then _blow_ Ginny's mind away. He was just beginning to make dinner when Ginny walked through the door.

"I'm home." She called out half heartedly.

"In here!" Harry said giddily. He needed to calm down or Ginny would become suspicious.

"How are my too special men?" Ginny asked, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, then a motherly kiss on the forehead of James. "How was it today?"

"Everything went smoothly." Harry said simply. "I thought about you today."

"Oh, you did?" Ginny said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." Harry grinned to himself. "I brought you a change of clothes down here. I figured you wouldn't want to climb those stairs after a long day. Now you don't have to."

"Oh." Ginny said, surprised. Was she expecting flowers? Yes. Did Harry forget? Apparently. She kept her anger to a minimum, however, because a fight on Valentine's Day was worse than getting nothing.

Ginny changed in the downstairs bathroom quietly, she ate dinner quietly; she was louder while playing with her sweet little James. His laughter was worth everything, even the long and disappointing days. Once James was laid down in his crib an fast asleep, Ginny let her disappointment show.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

Harry pretending to think, fighting hard to keep a smirk off his face. "Oh, right, Valentine's Day."

"Yes, and uh, did you happen to forget that?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips in a way that reminded Harry of Molly Weasley.

Harry looked at his shoes. "Yes." He perfectly sounded ashamed. "Let me make it up to you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to their bedroom. Harry stopped in front of the door and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, of course the _girl_ has to open the door!" Ginny snarled. She threw open the bedroom and reached to flip the light switch. Harry caught her hand to stop her from revealing the surprise.

"Let me get the light." He whispered. He waved his wand and all of the candles lit simultaneously. Ginny gasped. The bed and floor was covered in rose petals – Ginny's favorite flower – and there was wine and strawberries.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful." She stepped into the room feeling like royalty. "I can't believe you fooled me!"

Harry laughed. "You were about ready to kill me." He snickered.

Harry led her to the bed and massaged her feet while listening to the details on the Quidditch Wedding. He feed her chocolate covered strawberries and was turned on when she moaned and declared "These are _delicious_." He poured her a glass of wine. She peered at the liquid and smiled.

"To love and happiness." She declared. Their glasses clinked and they drank. Harry then ravished her with kisses. He was pleased for he had pulled off the perfect Valentine's.

Unfortunately this meant that he had to do better than this next year.

* * *

><p>A little dose of romantic Harry! I loved this chapter a lot!<p>

*****CONTEST!*** **The _**200**_**th**reviewer will get to request a scene in this story! It can be anything – **except a sex scene** – Pertaining to any character. They must be **LIVING** characters and Canon pairings. Alive means they can't be dead and they must be born! So it can't be about _Lily Potter II _because she hasn't been conceived… yet! ONLY 4 REVIEWS AWAY!

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** Who is **YOUR** favorite character from the dark side? Are you a Voldemort fan? Do you love Lucius Malfoy? Are you a Bellatrix type of person?

I am a Bellatrix girl! She is so delightfully evil! I have a thing for evil masterminds… I like their character development. I also ADORE the Malfoy family, because even thought they are evil, they still love each other like any normal family. They are capable of love. And Draco is super hot.

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	17. Chapter 16: Getting Older

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – Happy Birthday Fred Weasley II! We love you!

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **blueisasome**, because she (or he, but I'm pretty sure it's a she) WON the contest!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Getting Older<p>

_A One-Year-Old Child is so many things –  
>A tiny discoverer of butterfly wings<br>A hugger of Teddies  
>A sweet sleepy head<br>And someone to dream for in bright years ahead.  
><em>**Unknown Author**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 8 Week 2 <em>_**March 13, 2002**__  
>Your baby is finding new mobility – Crawling and standing while holding on to objects! With these new skills come some bumps and bruises. While your heart may skip a beat or two, refrain from being overprotective. Your baby needs to grow and learn on his own.<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to say "Mama" and "Dada, but not to a specific parent.  
><strong>__Your Life: Closeness with your Partner: To find ways to get close with your partner after the huge event of having a baby, try setting time to be with your partner and divide housework so your load is less. _

_**[ tip ] **__To ease the worry that comes with your baby crawling about, get down to his level to locate problem areas and sharp corners. _

Ginny sat cross-legged on the fluffy rug in the middle of the living room. She picked up a blue block and handed it to James, who was sitting up all on his own now. "Blue." She said.

James palmed the block and stared at it for a moment before gumming the corner. He successfully drooled all over the blue block and then set it down. He looked at Ginny, expecting her to hand him another block.

Ginny checked the clock. _Still a half an hour? _It seems the minute hand hasn't moved at all. She had written an article on the new Quidditch broom– the Moonsweep 3000 - during James naptime. She had a roast in the oven and the table was set. Harry still isn't home.

She handed James another block. "Yellow." Ginny informed.

James grabbed the block happily and smiled while squealing. He waved the block through the air before stacking it on top of the blue block the was still shiny with saliva.

Ginny checked the clock again. If she keeps this up the time will never move. She handed James a rattle and went to check the roast. It was finished so Ginny pulled it out and set it off to the side to cool. She sighed and tapped her fingers.

This month she has Fred's first birthday. Next month would be George's Birthday… a day of bitter sweetness… and then it would be Teddy's birthday. Then in May it would be Victoire's birthday… and the 4 year anniversary of the Great War; always a hard day to get through, for her family especially. It was going to be a long three months coming up.

She sat down by James again and pulled another block out to show him. "See James? Mummy has a purple block. Purple." She waved the block in front of his face as though it was a grand prize. James's gaze followed the block and he reached out to grab it as Harry finally walked into the room. He looked bedraggled and tired.

"Hey honey…" Ginny said carefully.

"Horrible day." Harry scowled. "Look at my wand!" He held up his wand up and watched as half of it swung back and forth, held on only by the unicorn hair in the middle. "Why do my wands always get destroyed."

"What happened?" Ginny was scared for the answer.

"Death Eaters. Broke my wand. We got them and everything but now my wand is dead!" Harry frowned. "Now we have to go to Diagon Alley."

James, meanwhile, was fussing angrily because Ginny was failing to hand him another block to hold. He cried out, trying to get her attention.

"Sh, James." Ginny poked the baby in the noise, temporarily quieting him. "Diagon Alley won't be too bad. Then we can get all the birthday presents at the same time." Ginny reasoned.

James screeched and reached out to the blocks. "Mama!" He said.

Ginny and Harry both stopped what they were doing. "Did James just-" "I think he did." "He said his first word!"

Ginny smiled. "James, say 'Mama'!"

James stared at Ginny with a scowl on his face. For the love of MERLIN, he wanted another block

"Mama." Ginny said again...

Stare.

"What's for supper?" Harry asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Right below this Author's Note is the mystery scene requested by blueisasome. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley has been rebuilt. But there were still obvious gaps from the war. Florean Fortescue was no longer there. The shop has been sold to a new business – a tea shop call Madame Poofiefoof's Spectacular Tea.<p>

Harry was glad to be here. He had tried to come to Diagon Alley back when the war was still fresh… less than a year old. He barely stepped foot into the street when he was swarmed with diehard fans. Kingsley – the Minister – literally had to release an article in the Daily Prophet telling people to leave him alone so that he could walk down the street. Four years have nearly passed and people generally leave him too his own business, but occasionally… the fans just can't believe it's really HIM.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Someone stepped out of Gringotts Bank. "Harry, watch out."

"Ommf!" Harry bumped into a person… a blonde person whom Harry knew all too well.

"Malfoy." Harry sounded surprised.

"Watch where you're walking, Potter" Malfoy smirked while pretending to brush dust off his robes. Narcissa stopped in her tracks at the sound of her son's voice, a rather large package tucked under her arms.

Although it may seem that Draco Malfoy was the same git he always was, Harry knew he was not. Almost immediately after the war, Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to the Kiss. He now sits in Azkaban. Souless.

Draco and his mother had been granted forgiveness because Narcissa lied to Voldemort and Draco was only a child.

"Draco." Narcissa urged, a manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Mother. Go on." Draco smirked at Harry. "Still can't stay out of the papers, Potter?" He held up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, a picture of Harry carrying James on the cover. "Now there's a mini-Potter to take the spotlight too."

"Shut your face, Malfoy." Ginny scowled, adjusting James on her hip. "Harry, let's go…"

James tossed his teething ring at Malfoy's head… and if it wasn't for his reflexes it would have hit him square in the forehead. "Ick.. it's drooly." Malfoy dropped the ring into Harry's open palm.

"I'm sorry," Harry handed the teething ring to Ginny. "James, don't throw."

"Right… Um…" Malfoy took on his usual smirk. "I should leave." He turned on his heel and walked off to join his mother, who was impatiently waiting outside of Madame Malkins.

"That was… awkward." Ginny commented.

"I suppose he was happy to see us." Harry reasoned.

"To see _us?_" she shifted James's weight as they continue their walk.

"Well, yes…" Harry nodded, "I suppose he hasn't seen much of anyone besides his mother in the last four years. His dad is souless, Crabbe is dead, Pansy Parkinson is in Azkaban with her family, Goyle is in Azkaban… and he doesn't have any other family or friends."

"I guess… But surely he is above speaking with you and I." Ginny's brow crinkled.

"I think his family is no longer prestigious. They may be rich, but respected? No." Harry growled.

" I suppose your right." She sighed. "But what do we do? Pity him? After all he has done to us?"

"No. Simply understand him." Harry and Ginny walked through the thick crowd, trying to get the George's shop. As they passed by Flourish and Blotts… none other than Rita Skeeter exited through the shop door, followed by her trusty green quill and her photography.

"Hide me!" Harry ducked but it was far too late.

"Harry Potter!" Rita squealed which caused many witches and wizards to direct their attention to him… and they all began to clap. Harry groaned. Four years…. And they still treat him like a celebrity.

"Is it him?"

"It is!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sign my broom, Ginny!"

"It's their baby! It's their little boy!" One elderly lady screeched.

"Take a picture – quick!"

Ginny growled at the advancing men and women. "Leave him be! Go on back to your own business!"

"Harry Potter…." Rita moved in like a dragon onto her prey. She clasped her right hand around Harry's arm and her left around Ginny's – her acid green acrylic nails digging into their skin. "Let's chat, hmm?"

In no time they were seated in Madam Poofiefoof's. The room was sickeningly targeted for women… but it was near as bad as Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade. The walls were red and the tables had lacey table clothes. They were seated in booth.

"Can we leave." Ginny scowled.

"Photo op." Rita demanded. The camera flashed and they all blinked in surprise. James burst into tears.

"Hey!" Harry scowled. Ginny coaxed a binky into James's mouth to quiet his wails.

"Now, let's discuss you… Mr. Potter." Rita clasped her hands together. "I have huge plans for your extensive biography. We will start with you sad, terrible, and pathetic childhood. Any comments on that?"

"I don't want a biography!" Harry scowled. "And my childhood wasn't pathetic!"

"Denial." Rita murmured to the quill.

"I'm not in denial!" Harry denied.

"Then we'll take a nice trip through your Hogwarts years… You friendships, foes, and girlfriends… And we'll take about your torment! Your struggle in classes…"

"He was very smart!" Ginny argued.

"…. your obtuse relationship with Albus Dumbledore…."

"He was my friend and mentor!" Harry pounded his fist on the table.

"… your mean streak, including out lashes, temper tantrums, bullying and detention…"

"Harry never bullied anyone!" Ginny scowled. James began fussing.

"… and your strange desire to have all the attention!"

"We are done here." Harry scowled. He stood up and beckoned for Ginny to follow. They hurried down the street, pushing through the crowed angrily. They finally arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Rita picked up her pad, which was abundant with green scrawly writing. "That went well."

Despite the drama and exhaustion, they managed to purchase presents for Fred, George, Teddy and Victoire. They purchased Fred a toy car that was charmed to change into different muggle forms of transportation, such as a car, train and something called an 'air-o-plane'. Harry explained to Ginny that it flies in the air.

They got Victoire a 'Mini-Me' doll. It was a doll that was made to look that same as the buyer. They handed a picture of Victoire to the maker and the doll came out looking exactly like Victoire. The doll was even charmed to blink.

Teddy got a set of Quidditch balls to go with the broom he got last year. Only the bludgers were softer and the snitch moved slower so that children actually had a chance.

George was a little more difficult to shop for. They figured he needed a good laugh, but it was hard to compete with his own joke store. Harry suggested a joke book… One thing that WWW didn't carry. Harry had cracked the book open and read a joke "What's a vampire's favorite sport?"

"I dunno…" Ginny smiled.

"Batminton." Harry couldn't help but grin, the joke was terrible!

"George will get a real kick out of that."

* * *

><p><strong>March 30, 2002<strong>

Everybody who fought in the Second Wizarding War is scarred. They all brought something home from the war that makes them terrified. For George Weasley, it was bright flashes. He hates pictures, lightning, flickering lights, fireworks… Because they remind him of the bright flashing lights that emitted from tips of every single wand… the bright flash that hit his twin.

Today is son's birthday. Fred sat in a high chair and he was covered in chocolate cake. He had it all over his face, cheeks, nose and somehow his forehead. And in two days it would be his own birthday… and his twin's birthday as well.

"You okay?" Angelina asked, handing him a slice of cake. George always feels distant during this time of the year. It's a hard two month depression… He spends his birthday alone – or he used to, before Angelina and Fred. then a month later, it's the anniversary of his twin's death.

"I'm fine." George murmured, taking a small bite of the cake. He glanced around the room… Ginny was allowing James to taste the chocolate frosting, Fleur was wiping Victoire's face free of chocolate, and Ron was devouring his second piece. And then there was his son, who grabbed a fistful of cake and threw it at the wall.

George smiled at Fred. "We have to get a picture of that."

* * *

><p>I hope I did not disappoint!<p>

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** What house do **YOU** put Scorpius Malfoy in?

I have seen good ol' Scorpius in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. I think he would be in Slytherin simply because he was raised by people who believe in blood purity. So that is the way he would think until he is exposed to people who think otherwise, which would influence the way he thinks…. Namely a certain Rose Weasley or Lily Potter II… ;)

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	18. Chapter 17: It's a Jungle out There

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – We are getting pretty close to the end of this story.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **Zikare**, because she is my very best Fanfiction-y Friend!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: It's a Jungle Out There<p>

_Chaos in the midst of chaos isn't funny, but chaos in the midst of order is.  
><em>**Steve Martin**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 9 Week 2 <em>_**April 15, 2002**__  
>Your baby will start to remember certain things, such as where the toys are and he will be able to imitate actions. This all shows that he has <em>_**recall memory**__. He won't develop long lasting memories until age 2-3, when there is real structured language. _

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to stand while holding on to something!  
><strong>__Your Life: The Other Parents: When you see other parents in the store, at the park, or in your daycare use a parenting technique that you disagree with, it may be hard to hold your tongue. The best strategy is to agree to disagree – especially if it is a controversial topic. _

_**[ tip ] **__At this age, your baby will really enjoy passing games. Try to roll a ball to him and see if he will roll it back!_

It was an oddly chilly spring day. The sun shone brightly, but it was misleading. James sat in his blue stroller and play with the toys that were attached to the tray. Beside the stroller walked another boy who was as excited as could be. For today was his birthday. He was turning 4 years old today, and his favorite Aunt and Uncle were taking him to the zoo.

"Happy birthday Teddy!" Ginny said for the billionth time. "Gosh, I can't believe it… seems like just yesterday you were still a little baby boy!"

Harry adjusted his glasses on his nose and paid for the admission to the zoo. The woman behind the counter was vastly overweight and she had a smile on her face. "Have fun at the zoo!"

"I wanna see the lions!" Teddy demanded.

"We will, Teddy, just stay with us, okay? We don't want to lose you."

It was fun to watch Teddy look at all the cool animals. It was exciting for him to go through the petting zoo and feed animals with his hands. He loved going through the snake tunnel and he even got to pet a large anaconda. The snake made both Harry and Ginny sick to their stomachs – it looked like Nagini. Teddy, of course, didn't know what was really going on. Needless to say: Harry quickly ushered Teddy out of the snake tunnel.

When they stopped at the Rainforest Café to eat, James decided that was a grand time to dirty his diaper and cry loudly about it. As Ginny left to clean the upset child off, Harry talked with Teddy about what he wanted to eat.

"I wanna go to more aminals!" Teddy whined.

"We need to eat lunch." Harry said firmly as he parked the stroller beside a table. The room was dimly lit besides the spotlights which shined on various robotic animals such as gorillas and toucans. There was a repetitive Jungle sound playing on a CD that combined the noises of birds and monkeys with an occasional tiger growl. There was an enormous tropical fish tank filled with all types of fish: Teddy had chosen a table right by the tank.

"I not hungry at alllll!" Teddy crossed his arms.

"Hello, welcome to Rainforest Café, my name is Nina and I will be your server for today." Harry ran his fingers through his hair and ordered Teddy and himself something to drink. He also got Ginny a hot tea because clouds had now moved in making the April day even colder.

"Harry! It's taking too long!" Teddy was frustrated. Despite the fact that the Café was really super cool, Teddy wanted to see _real_ animals, not fake ones. He wasn't even hungry.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. Why don't you sit still and behave, hm? Maybe we'll order you a surprise desert!" Harry peered over his menu at the impatient child. Teddy had his arms crossed and his brow furrowed in anger.

"They gonna close the gif' shop!" Teddy worried.

Nina returned and placed their drinks on the table. She asked if they were ready to order and Harry politely declined.

"I want Chickie Nuggets!" Teddy demanded as he shoved the menu that was in front of him… Effectively allowing his drink to spill.

Now… Let's all remember that Harry generally doesn't yell at children when they make a mistake. However, Teddy has really gotten on his last nerve.

"Teddy, knock it off now! You're being a brat!" Harry scolded with more harshness than necessary. A server came over with napkins and Harry crouched down on his knees all the while cursing the staring customers. It would be so much easier if he could just use magic!

"Harry… Where is Teddy." Ginny asked in a low and hurried voice.

Harry moved to stand up and hit his head on the underside of the table. He swore his choiciest of all curse words. He stood up successfully; one hand clutching a bunch of sopping wet napkins and the other rubbing the back of his sore head. "What do you mean? He's right here."

Teddy's seat was empty.

"You lost him!" Ginny accused, shifting James's weight on her hip.

"I bet he's in the gift shop." Harry sat the napkins on the table and slapped down some money for the drinks they never took a sip out of. James was strapped into his stroller and they set off quickly through the crowds.

"I would give anything to use a spell or apparated right now!" Ginny huffed as they came to a stop just outside the doors of the gift shop. They hurried up to the counter.

"Have you seen a young boy, about this tall…. Might have had red hair?" Harry asked. Teddy liked to turn his hair bright red when he gets mad. He saw it on a TV show and thought it was funny.

The cashier raised her eyebrows. "Might've had red hair?" She hmphed. "Are you messin' with me?"

"Let me handle this!" Ginny screeched. "We've lost our nephew. He was upset because he didn't get to come here. He ran off from us in the Café… have you seen a boy enter with no parents?"

"No." The women sad crabbily.

"I haven't seen any little boys enter without parents, with or without red hair…" A different, much kinder woman answered. "Sorry."

Ginny and Harry left the store, both feeling sick to their stomachs. "He wanted to see the lions." Harry suggested weakly.

"That's on the other side of the park!" Ginny protested.

"Let's get going."

In order to get to the lion exhibit you have to pass by other carnivorous animals, one of them being the grey wolves. The grey wolves were not the most popular carnivorous creatures, and sitting in front of this exhibit was a small boy with bright red hair. Ginny and Harry rushed forward and were absolutely relieved to see that it was indeed Teddy.

And he was crying.

"Teddy! Don't you _ever_ run from us like that! You terrified me!" Ginny scolded half heartedly. Really she was just happy he was alright.

"I got lost!" Teddy wailed. Ginny sat beside him and Teddy happily threw himself into her arms.

They sat there for a moment simply to catch their breath. After a moment, Teddy piped up. "Was my Daddy like them?"

Ginny glanced at the wolves, then glanced at Harry. Harry sighed. "He was bigger. Stronger. " Harry closed his eyes and whispered the last word. "Better."

Teddy sniffled. "I'm hungry."

And Harry laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 10 Week 1 <em>_**May 2, 2002**__  
>Your baby is just beginning to understand words and simple phrases. It's important that you keep chatting to him to help develop his speech. If he says "bah-bah" respond with "Do you want a bottle?" This will help him understand adult language. <em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to wave goodbye  
><strong>__Your Life: Carrying His Weight: As you baby grows, he gets heavier. To avoid strain while picking him, bend at the knees. Frequently stretch, and if you do strain yourself, try a hot shower, a massage, or some over the counter medication. _

_**[ tip ] **__Avoid baby talk now, no matter how fun it is, so that you can help teach him speech skills._

There is always one horrific day that is ingrained in your memory forever. This day will haunt you. No matter how lovely and happy your life is, you are miserable on this day. May 2nd is that day for almost the entire wizarding community. It is a day of both mourning and celebration. Nobody works on this day, not even the Minister. It is called by many the day of silence.

At Hogwarts, however, it is not exactly silence. They prepare a tribute of sorts. A commemoration in honor of the dead, in remembrance of the war, and in celebration of the living.

It's usually held outside, but this year it was raining.

Across the walls on every side held banners featuring the faces and dates of everyone who died. Along the back wall held Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley and many others.

The first year this memorial was held, Professor McGonagall asked Harry Potter to speak. He declined. She asked him a second time. He declined. She asked him a third time. He declined. She asked him a fourth time.

He accepted.

Now Harry Potter sits on one of those hard back chairs where the teachers table usually, his palms sweating and his breath shallow. He stared at his note cards, desperately reading the speech he had written.

Professor McGonagall called attention of the hall onto herself. She ordered a moment of silent. Then she gave the podium to him.

"You'll be fine." Ginny whispered.

"_Sonorous_" Harry muttered. He cleared his throat. "Erm… 4 years ago…" Harry dropped a note card. "Oops. Erm."

_"That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear… very wise, Harry." _Lupin hissed in his ear.

"Even Harry Potter is scared of public speaking." There was a collective laughter throughout the hall.

"You know, I'm very glad that I am a wizard. When I went to Muggle schooling, we had to give a speech every semester. It was awful. Hogwarts doesn't have very many speeches, but a lot of papers. But I did have to lead a little group called Dumbledore's Army. Hermione said, '_picture them in their underwear'_ and let me tell you, that honestly doesn't help at all…" More collective laughter.

"It doesn't ease the nerves, it just makes you want to laugh, especially if you imagine Ron Weasley in pink undergarments." The crowd honestly laughed and seemed surprised that they could.

"See now?" Harry grinned "It's not that hard! I'm speaking comfortably up here and you're all laughing."

"As I was saying before, unspeakable things happened here four years ago." The hall resonated with silence. "Moving on is hard. This war was like a horrible fire that raced throughout the school; this wonderful place that was once our home. The fire ate everything and shocked us all until the flames were put out at last. That is stage one."

He paused. "Stage two is almost worse. You have to live with the ashes. The ashes are heavy on your mind until at last they all blow away in the wind. I still have ashes."

"Stage three is literally magical. That moment when your ashes fly off of you and you can stand straight finally. The gray cloud is off of you at last."

"A very smart man once said that Death is nothing but a person's next great adventure. Believe that saying. Understand that those who are gone are never really gone. They are still here, with us, in our hearts and in our thoughts. Don't ever forget what happened here and those who gave up their lives… but do move on. Do be happy. Live. Simply… live."

"We must not sink beneath our anguish, but battle on."

The applause was deafening. No wonder Professor McGonagall wanted him to speak so badly

* * *

><p>Sorry! Tonight was literally the first night I haven't been doing homework for the past 2 weeks! Can you believe that?<p>

**Chapter Question (Please Answer in your review!):** What is **YOUR** favorite Harry Potter name?

Harry Potter introduces us to a wide variety of strange, unusual, British and evil names! Think about all the characters, and avoid picking a major character's name! OH! And pick both a girl's name and boy name! I love the name Ariana, as is Ariana Dumbledore, Albus's little sister. It's such a gorgeous name! And I enjoy Xenophilius Lovegood. Muy Extraño! (Very strange)

**So… Tell me… What do YOU think?**


	19. Chapter 18: Growing So Fast

**Harry Potter and the Little Pink Plus Sign**

**Summary** – Ginny showed Harry the Muggle pregnancy test with a sigh. They hadn't been trying. And she was nervous on his reaction. Was this much too soon after the War? His face broke into a smile.

**Authors Note** – I think… Only two more chapters…

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this chapter to **Lilipad3**, because she commented on my obvious skillzz ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Growing So Fast<p>

_You can learn many things from children like, for example, how much patience you have.  
><em>**Franklin P. Jones**

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 11 Week 1 <em>_**June 4, 2002**__  
>Patty Cake and Peek a Boo will help polish your baby's memory. His brain is developing rapidly and he is beginning to understand words and is speaking word-like sounds. Continue developing his language skills with conversation!<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to stand alone for a few seconds!  
><strong>__Your Life: Functioning on No Sleep: Change your alarm to an extra loud or annoying setting. Move it across the room so you have to get up to turn it off. Sip coffee all morning for an extra jolt. Catch a 15 minute nap during break._

_**[ tip ] **__Switch to decaf after lunchtime! Too much caffeine will over stimulate and lead to sleeping problems _

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. The grass in the front yard was scratchy in the hot June day. Ginny sat under the shady oak tree while reading a novel. In front of her on a blanket sat her baby, James, who was busy with a spread of toys in front of him.

As the afternoon lazily passed, James grew bored with the toys, all of which had been thoroughly drooled on. James scooted himself to the edge of the blanket and grabbed a fistful of grass.

"James…" Ginny warned.

The child turned towards the sound of his name and grinned a toothy smile. James's lower incisors had come in a few months ago, his upper incisors came in a few weeks ago and he was cutting in two new lower teeth currently: Which meant he liked to put things in his mouth…

James lifted the fistful of grass tauntingly. "Grass is not for eating…." Ginny scrambled out of her sitting position and pried James's fist open. And, of course, he burst into angry tears.

"James, grass is disgusting anyway. You wouldn't have liked it." Ginny sighed, replacing the grass with a teething ring.

"Dirigible Plum juice can enhance the flavor of almost anything. I can give you some." A lofty voice replied. Luna sat beside the blanket and smiled. "Hello Ginny. Hello James."

"Hello Luna…" Ginny sighed, eyeing her novel with longing. "Um, no thank you about the dirigible plum juice…"

"Little James is not so little anymore." Luna commented. James, still pouting, threw the teething ring at Ginny – which was deflected by an unspoken spell. "And what an arm he has."

"Yes I know. He loves to throw things." Ginny smiled.

"It's been so long since his birth."

Ginny's smile began to fade. Almost a whole year! And while she was happy, she was sad as well. The year had gone by much too fast. Soon he would be two… then four… then 11 and she'll be sending him off to Hogwarts! Ginny's heart thudded at the fear of being separated from her child. Her son was surely much too fragile to be alone. Perhaps they would allow her to stay for the school year?

"Ginny? Hello?" Luna waved her hand around in Ginny's face, snapping her out of her worries.

"Yes, sorry, I spaced out." Ginny blinked.

"You seem to be surrounded by wrackspurts. I can help that!" Luna began to dig through her pockets.

"No, no… Luna… I'm fine, really!" Ginny assured. Ginny sighed and looked at her book again. "How are you, Luna?"

"Oh that reminds me! I'm getting married in August!" Luna exclaimed.

"Married?" Ginny was shocked. She loved Luna dearly, but never expected her to settle down. "To who?"

"Oh, that Rolf Scamander. I met him in the Mountains of Bulgaria. It was a fun night." Luna sighed happily.

"Oh wow! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny smiled.

Luna handed her a thin sheet of paper with directions in swirly handwriting. "I hope you can come." She stood and brushed off her skirt.

"Harry and I will be sure to come."

Luna glanced at the clear sky. "I should get going home. It's going to rain." Ginny looked up… not a cloud in sight.

"Um, okay, I'll talk to you later." Ginny smiled and picked up her novel. Less than a half an hour later, a big fat rain drop splotched onto her page.

* * *

><p>James stood with one hand on the coffee table. He let go and wobbled for a few seconds before placing his hand back on the table.<p>

"He'll be walking soon." Ginny sighed while hugging her knees to her chest.

"That day will be the death of us." Harry laughed.

"I wish I could go back to when he was so little and innocent." Ginny pouted. "Just to hold him. He used to be so snuggly and now he's all squirmy."

"He's growing up." Harry sighed.

"Soon he won't need us!" Ginny frowned.

"He'll always need us. Always." Harry sighed. He could think of five instances in the last month when he wished his parents were alive simply to offer advice.

"Mama!" James shouted.

"Yes baby?" Ginny climbed off the couch and sat down by James. He plopped his little butt on the floor and held up his hands. "Patty cake?"

James squealed. And they played Patty Cake and Peek a Boo and they practiced their walking and crawling. They made animal noises and took silly pictures. And Ginny couldn't help but pray that these moments never end.

* * *

><p><em>Your Baby: Month 11 Week 3 <em>_**June 19, 2002**__  
>Introduce your baby to "please", "Thank you" and helping out. He won't be able to understand exactly what clean up time is yet, but he will be thrilled to help pick up. To him, Life is just a game!<em>

_**Milestone of the week: Look for your baby to say another word beside "mama" and "Dada"  
><strong>__Your Life: Thumb-Suckers: If your baby is a big thumb sucker, you shouldn't fret. Thumb-sucking is a built in soothing mechanism. You shouldn't worry about dental damage until age 4 or 5, when permanent teeth appear._

_**[ tip ] **__Never leave your child unattended with a container of water. Babies can drown in less than an inch of water._

Another hot day. Chalk littered the cement of the Potter's drive way. Fleur sat fanning herself. Victoire kicked the ball across the yard and Teddy caught it. "You're out Vicky! The rules say so!"

Ginny sat near James keeping a close eye on the child. James was intently amused by the newest game Ginny taught him: Water painting. He dipped a paint brush into a pail of water and giggled as the liquid 'changed' the cement a darker color.

Fred was 14 months now and was on the move. Dominique was 8 months and was just beginning to crawl and scoot around. It may be hot and stuffy out, but this household was busy.

Fred was talking a bit and, as usual, loved to get into trouble.

Angelina was babbling in Ginny's ear. "… George had stubbed his toe and swore. The first thing Fred did was imitate him and swore as well. I'm afraid to take him in public now. I can just see him swearing and I'll be glared at for being a 'bad parent'"

"James hasn't been talking much. I'm worried." Ginny sighed.

"Hmm. Have you held conversations with him?"

"Of course." Ginny picked up some pink chalk and doodled a heart. "He babbles to me all day and I always respond."

"Babies develop differently. He'll speak eventually." Angelina sighed. "Fred throws a temper tantrum about every little thing! He is pushing my every last buttons."

"It's so hot out. I'm exhausted." Ginny sighed.

Yes. This is what mothers do. They sit around and worry and complain about their children and lives and husbands. It's really quite fun.

"Angelina… What did you do when Fred turned one?" Ginny bit her thumbnail. She didn't know what this bothered her so much, but she feared leaving her child so much!

"I baked a cake, bought a gift and showered him with kisses." Angelina smiled. "Why?"

"I'm scared… I don't want to let him grow up." Ginny sighed. "I used to be so excited to watch him grow and develop, but now I am so scared!"

"Gin… He's turning one, not 18. He still falls on his ass after taking a few wobbly steps. He's not going anywhere."

"I know." Ginny sighed. "Time just moved too fast."

"Oh believe me, when that child starts walking, getting into stuff, eating like a pig, peeing on the seat… time won't move quickly enough!" Angelina laughed.

"I'm the only Weasley girl… Believe me, I'm used to it." Ginny smiled.

Angelina laughed. "At least we have magic."

Ginny watched James as he splashed the water and attempted to eat green chalk. She smiled to herself and took the chalk away before his mouth turned colors. Angelina and Harry were both right… James will always need her… and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>I feel bad. It has been months since my last update! And this is a short-ish chapter. :( I apologize fully. Especially to icarlyFTW77 who is my biggest fan! Lol<p> 


End file.
